Maid Café
by Leina-chan
Summary: ¡Maldito Black Star y sus estúpidos cupones para ese "Maid Café"!Era una buena idea, hasta que descubrimos que nuestras compañeras trabajaban allí.¿¡Desde cuándo Maka es tan popupular con los chicos?HEY TÚ, NO LA MIRES DE ESA FORMA PERVERTIDO! SxM BSxT
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic! Si lo sé, pero es que debía empezar uno nuevo antes de terminar "The Fourth 808". En realidad este capi es más una prueba a ver si les interesa la idea o no. No creo que sea muy largo, pero depende ^^. jejeje. Bueno, en fin, espero que les guste, no olviden comentar!

* * *

"**Prólogo"**

**-General Pov-**

-Bien hagamos esta apuesta- le dijo un joven alvino a unas chicas que estaban cerca.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta Soul?- lo interrogó su compañera peliceniza alzando una ceja.

-Si nosotros ganamos el partido de básquet, tendremos dominio total del dinero que nos da Shinigami-sama para las vacaciones- exclamó un pelinegro con tres rayas blancas a un costado.

-Y ustedes no podrán utilizarlo, sin que nosotros les demos permiso- agregó un peli azul muy sonriente.

-Chicos, no hay que pelear- trató de intermediar una pelinegra, pero la ignoraron totalmente.

-Trato hecho, jamás deshecho- susurró una rubia alta mientras que su hermana se carcajeaba por lo bajo.

-Decidido- murmuró la rubia ceniza- Prepárate a comer el polvo Evans- exclamó desafiante mientras tomaba la mano del alvino, sellando el pacto.

-Lo mismo te digo Albarn- susurró antes de que la pelota picara, iniciando así el partido.

"**Aburrimiento"**

**~3 meses después~**

**-Soul Pov-**

Al fin eran vacaciones de verano, por lo que no más Shibusen, no más escuela, no más misiones. En pocas palabras: Aburrimiento total. Estaba tirado en el sillón, mirando desde mi cómodo lugar, la televisión apagada. Malditos del servicio de cable, justo hoy, el primer día de vacaciones tenían que cortar el cable por reparaciones.

Suspiré cansado mientras miraba el reloj. Maka se había ido hacía una o dos horas, y ya empezaba extrañar molestarla, era la única fuente de entretenimiento que tenía en estos días. Pero ya me estaba acostumbrando. Desde ese día en el que apostamos el control total de las ganancias por las misiones, había estado así. Muy al pesar de las chicas, ellas habían sido las perdedoras en el partido de básquet "mujeres vs varones". Quizás estaban enfadadas, o tal vez ni siquiera querían vernos la cara, pero días después de ese día, empezaron a llegar tarde de la escuela. Cuando queríamos acompañarlas, siempre decían que no y se iban con rumbo incierto hacia algún lugar.

Desde entonces, han pasado tres meses, pero recién hoy me doy cuenta de lo aburrido que está el departamento sin Maka. Black Star y Kid deben estar en la misma que yo, después de todo, sus compañeras están haciendo lo mismo: escaparse de nosotros. Miré nuevamente el televisor apagado, hacía un calor de mil demonios afuera, y aquí dentro se estaba bien, en cuanto a temperatura, porque estaba más aburrido que una ostra.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, y no tardé en atender.

-¿Diga?- exclamé sintiendo el sonido de un nuevo número que se une a la conversación.

-He viejo! A que estás aburrido sin tu DIOS- claro, no podía ser otro.

-Sí, lo que tú digas Black Star- exclamé mientras me recostaba aún más en el sillón.

-Pues la verdad es que todo está muy silencioso por aquí- murmuró Kid- el silencio no es simétrico- dijo mientras empezaba a darle uno de sus ataques.

-Ya cálmate Kid, ponerse así no es nada cool- le dije en un vano intento por que se calmara.

-Nyajajaja pues su DIOS lo arregla todo!- gritó Black Star de la nada- Tengo unos ticket de comida gratis en un café cercano- murmuró haciendo que suspirara.

-No tengo ganas- le contesté mirando el techo.

-Es un café con Maids…- canturreteó feliz.

-No soy tan pervertido- le corté de una.

Que molestara a Maka con mi supuesta "perversión", no quería decir que fuera un pervertido total. Era divertido hacerla enfadar, se ponía roja de la ira y empezaba a balbucear cosas sin sentidos.

-Pues a mí me interesa, son trajes muy simétricos, me apunto- dijo Kid recuperándose milagrosamente de su ataque.

-Bien decidido! Nos encontramos en 20 minutos frente al departamento de Soul!- dicho esto, ambos colgaron.

Maldición, como los detesto, siempre toman las decisiones por su cuenta, y ni siquiera me consultan. Suspiré resignado, al menos tenía tiempo de cambiarme. Fui a mi cuarto, para al menos salir presentable. Uno nunca sabe con quién te encuentras por la calle, por lo que necesito conservar mi actitud cool. Sonreí, si Maka desaparecía sin explicación, yo también podía hacerlo.

_~30 minutos después~_

Estábamos frente al café, dudando si entrar o no. Black miraba el cuponcito y luego el cartel, que escribía en letras grandes y ordenadas "Café Maid". Era uno de estos cafés a los que entran los nerds necesitados, que solo quieren ver unas bonitas piernas y unas faldas ultra cortas. Suspiré agotado, estar parado como inepto era aún peor que estar adentro.

-Vamos- les dije mientras abríamos la puerta.

El aire frío golpeó refrescantemente mi cuerpo. Di unos pasos hacia adelante, seguido por los chicos. El café era realmente bonito, tenía mesas de madera, y el suave color verde de las paredes, convertía el ambiente en relajante. Muchas personas estaban pidiendo sus órdenes o comiendo, mientras que de un lado a otro las Maids caminaban con radiantes sonrisas en sus caras.

-Bienvenidos Amos- nos saludó una voz un poco conocida.

Frente a mí, estaba una preciosa Maid haciendo una leve reverencia. Su cabello suelto caía por sus hombros, y tenía un color idéntico al de Maka, solo que este brillaba un poco más. Cuando la chica alzó sus ojos, el horror recorrió su rostro, y yo me quedé sin habla. Sus ojos jade se contrajeron por la sorpresa, y los míos también.

-Oye Soul… esta Maid es muy parecida a Maka Nyajajaja- empezó a reírse Black Star.

-Black… es Maka- le dijo Kid al tiempo que las mejillas de Maka se volvían rojas.

-Maka-chan ¿qué pasa?- preguntó la voz de Tsubaki, que apareció inmediatamente disfrazada también de Maid.

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis propios ojos. ¿Esa era mi compañera, mi técnico, mi mejor amiga? ¿Esa era la pecho plano de Maka? No, debía ser un producto de mi imaginación, una alucinación que se le parecía muchísimo. Pero entonces… ¿por qué me miraba avergonzada? ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos? Un minuto…

Me sonreí al descubrir la bochornosa realidad que aquejaba a mi compañera. Esto era por la apuesta, debido a que el dinero que ganáramos con las misiones iba a quedar a mi entera disposición, Maka había tenido que buscarse un trabajo. Exacto, eso era lo que había estado haciendo después de la escuela, viniendo a trabajar aquí.

-Te descubrí Maka Albarn…- le dije haciendo que pegara un pequeño saltito en su lugar, y me mirara preocupada- ahora voy a hacerte pasar un infierno- susurré haciendo que el pequeño mundo de mi compañera se viniera abajo.

Sí señor… Ahora sí que había encontrado algo entretenido para hacer por las tardes…


	2. Chapter 2

Muajajaja valla valla valla, pequeños saltamontes jajaja... perdón, estoy medio delirante con el tema de las fiestas que pasaron ^^ Espero que lo hayan pasado genial y se hayan divertido un montón con sus familias. Yo lo hice, en especial en una guerra de bombas de agua ^^. En fin, les traje el primer capi de este nuevo fic. Me sorprendió muchísimo que hayan habido 21 reviews sólo en el primer capítulo, por lo que hay mucha mucha gente que lo está leyendo. Veré qué tanto puedo actualizar este fic, porque voy a seguir con los demás por supuesto... espero que aumentemos mucho la cantidad de reviews, porque es algo que me pone feliz, pero que personalmente, como escritora, no me afecta tanto. Con que una sola persona lea una de mis historias y crea que es buena, pues la seguiré escribiendo hasta el final... política de la empresa jajaja.

En fin, espero que les guste! Nos leemos!

* * *

"**Popularidad"**

**-Maka Pov-**

Aún no entendía cómo había conseguido el empleo. No es que fuera fanática de estos cafés temáticos, pero realmente la paga era buena y la necesitaba. Estúpida apuesta, y estúpido Soul.

-Maka-chan, apúrate que ya vamos a abrir- me dijo Tsubaki quien acababa de vestirse de Maid.

-Okey- le dije en un suspiro y ella salió con una sonrisa.

Entré al cambiador para vestirme. No entendía cómo me habían dado el trabajo. De Tsubaki, Liz y Patty era seguro, eran bonitas, atractivas y un cuerpo bastante deseable. Pero yo no, era plana y petiza, era la más bajita de todas, incluso más que Crona. Suspiré mientras me veía al espejo. Con 16 años, los chicos habían pegado un estirón impresionante, convirtiéndose en jirafas andantes, o al menos para mí. Pero ellos siempre me dicen lo pequeña que soy, y eso me molesta mucho.

-Maka-chan… ¿puedes encargarte de recibir a los clientes? Sora-chan se ha enfermado- susurró la jefe abriendo la cortina.

Su cabello era marrón oscuro y lo llevaba recogido por un broche al costado derecho, haciendo que su sedoso cabello, hiciera una pequeña vuelta hacia adelante. Sus ojos azules brillaban encantadoramente, y su apariencia delataba la juventud que corría por sus venas. A diferencia de todas, ella estaba vestida de forma casual, y de lo único que se encargaba, era de cocinar la comida, junto a las chefs.

-Claro- le contesté mientras ella me dedicaba una bella sonrisa.

-Suerte- me dijo mientras me golpeaba el trasero cariñosamente.

Ella tenía esa manía con todas, pero aunque sonara algo vergonzoso, en los tres meses que llevaba aquí, me había acostumbrado por completo. Me miré un poco más en el espejo, mirando mi vestimenta completa, cerciorándome que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Ah Maka-chan- susurró mientras tomaba mis coletas, y dejaba mi pelo suelto- Así te ves más bonita- un ligero sonrojo apareció en mi cara.

Es verdad, el pelo suelto me quedaba mejor, me hacía ver un poco más madura. Aunque eso no quería decir que fuera alguien bonita, si Soul me viera así, no haría otra cosa que burlarse. Cualquiera que me conociera se burlaría, por eso no quería que nadie me viera así, y les había suplicado a las chicas que lo mantuviéramos en secreto.

Salí del sector de empleadas y entré al café, apenas habíamos abierto, pero ya había bastante gente en las mesas, aunque el lugar no estaba lleno del todo.

-Buenos días Maka-chan- me saludaron unos chicos a mi derecha.

Sonreí al ver que eran Takagui y Nick con un par de chicas. Takagui era atractivo, de pelo negro y ojos azul profundos, aunque era bastante tímido con las chicas. Nick en cambio, era todo un personaje, atolondrado y divertido, no era tan guapo, pero tenía sus encantos.

-Buenos días- los saludé dedicándoles unas sonrisas, las chicas me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Maka-chan, ven te quiero presentar a Mina y Sol- me dijo Nick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- son nuestras futuras novias- ante el comentario, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de las chicas, yo me limité a reírme.

-No se ilusione demasiado amo Nick, son jovencitas demasiado bonitas para usted- exclamé mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-No es justo… ¿por qué siempre me bajas los humos?- ante el comentario, los tres empezaron a reírse.

-Lo ven, se los dijimos… Maka-chan es increíble- comentó Takagui haciendo que me sonrojara, ¿un chico acababa de decir que era increíble?

-Bueno debo irme a trabajar- les dije mientras les guiñaba un ojo- ¡Suerte!- me paré unos segundos y me di vuelta, apoyé una mano en el hombro de cada uno, y miré a las chicas- Tienen cara de idiotas pero son buenos chicos, cuídenlos ¿si?- les dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, ya que había escuchado la campana sonar.

Sin mirar a los clientes, hice una reverencia y los saludé.

-Bienvenidos Amos- exclamé levantando la mirada.

Me encontré con un par de relucientes rubí y una alvina cabellera me dejó sin habla. Miré con terror el rostro de Soul que me miraba sorprendido. Esto no podía estar pasando… ¿Qué hacía Soul aquí? Él siempre decía que los que venían a estos cafés eran puros nerds, esto no va con su estilo. Detrás de él aparecieron Black Star y Kid, que me miraron sorprendidos.

-Oye Soul… esta Maid es muy parecida a Maka Nyajajaja- empezó a reírse Black Star, idiota, soy yo.

-Black… es Maka- le dijo Kid haciendo que me sonrojase, esto no podía ser verdad, mi peor pesadilla se materializaba ante mis ojos.

-Maka-chan ¿qué pasa?- me preguntó la voz de Tsubaki, que apareció inmediatamente, dejando a un cliente esperando y mirando con sorpresa a los chicos.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Soul mientras me miraba atentamente, Kami-sama, sálvame de esta por favor.

-Te descubrí Maka Albarn…- me dijo de la nada haciendo que me sorprendiera- ahora voy a hacerte pasar un infierno- susurró haciendo que el mundo se me viniera encima.

Tener todos los días a Soul aquí, sería algo imposible de soportar…

-¿Podemos ofrecerles algo?- empezó a decir Tsubaki, salvándome la vida.

-Mmm a ver… queremos cambiar estos cupones Tsubaki- le dijo Black Star como si nada, mostrándole una sonrisa- El GRAN DIOS quiere comer- empezó a decir mientras saltaba de un lado para el otro.

-Ya, ya amo… vengan por aquí- murmuró Tsubaki mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Yo los llevo- dije a regañadientes, no porque fueran ellos iban a arruinarme el trabajo ¿no?

-Jaja nunca pensé ver a la plana de Maka-chan vestida de Maid- se empezó a carcajear Soul, mientras una venita aparecía en mi frente.

Iba a dejarlo en su lugar, pero las dulces palabras de Tsubaki me hicieron detenerme.

-Maka-chan… recuerda que debes ser amable, y tratar bien a los clientes- me recordó Tsubaki haciendo que mi ira se aplacase.

Pude ver como Soul sonreía torcidamente, su mente estaba maquinando a mil por hora, diseñando veinte plantes para molestarme. Los conduje hasta una mesa para tres, y el trío de idiotas se sentó. Los tres tomaron sus menús y miraron con detenimiento la carta. Black daba vuelta el suyo, como si no entendiera nada. Soul no le prestaba atención y Kid no parecía decidirse.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- les pregunté sonriente, disimulando el hecho de que quería apurarlos para que se fueran de una bendita vez.

-Mmm no sé- dijo Kid mirando el menú- ¿Qué nos recomiendas Maka-chan?- me preguntó amablemente, sorprendiéndome, parece ser que él si se lo estaba tomando como algo… natural.

-¿De verdad piensas comer lo que ella te diga? Si quieres suicidarte hay formas menos dolorosas- Comentó Soul haciendo que Black Star se riera, idiota, al tuyo si que le pongo un veneno que te haga agonizar.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- les preguntó Kid, alzando una ceja.

-Nada, nada… pídele recomendación a la pecho-plano – dijo el alvino riéndose junto al ninja.

Sabía que esto iba a pasarme, sabía que Soul se burlaría de por vida de esto. Lo fulminé con la mirada, otra cosa no podía hacer. Quería incrustarle un libro en la cabeza, pero eso sería peor para mí. Suspiré y conté mentalmente para calmarme. Soul me sonrió burlándose de mí, y tuve que apretar los puños para contenerme. Unas manos se posaron sobre mis hombros y me giré para ver quién era, y me encontré con la preocupada mirada de Takagui.

-¿Estás bien Maka-chan? ¿Estos tipos están molestándote?- me preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Soul y lo fulminaba con esta.

Por un momento juro que pude ver una corriente eléctrica saliendo de los ojos de ambos. Un ambiente cargado de tensión hizo que una gotita cayera por mi sien y tuviera que suspirar para llamar su atención.

-No, está bien Takagui-kun- le dije sonriéndole, el ceño de Soul se frunció mucho, y su mirada viajaba de mi cara a la de Takagui- Son amigos míos, bueno, uno de ellos- exclamé señalando a Kid e ignorando a los otros dos.

-Ya veo, cualquier problema me llamas ¿sí?- me preguntó mientras me soltaba y me sonreía, aunque no parecía estar muy conforme con mi respuesta.

-Sí, ve con Nick-kun, yo me encargo- le dije y él se giró, empezando a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba Nick, quien miraba extrañado la situación.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?- me preguntó Kid, mientras que Soul y Black lo seguían con la mirada.

-Sí, es cliente habitual- le comenté al tiempo que Black me miraba y me daba el menú.

-Tráeme algo digno de un DIOS como yo- exclamó mientras me sonreía.

-Bueno, a mí algo perfectamente simétrico, por favor- mi pidió el pelinegro, formal, como siempre.

-Tráeme algo Cool y que me haga ver cool- me dijo Soul sin apartar la vista de Takagui.

-Dudo que haya algo así en el menú- le espeté, pero me ignoró.

Suspiré y me fui hasta la cocina a dejar los pedidos. En el camino, saludé a los clientes de Tsubaki que me saludaron al verme pasar. La gente era muy amable en este lugar, todos los que no fueran como Soul.

**-Soul Pov-**

Miré a ese tal Takagui una y otra vez. ¿Desde cuándo los chicos tenían tanta confianza con Maka como para tomarla de los hombros y defenderla de esa forma? Ella era mí técnico, y cuando yo hacía eso, ella me pegaba… Entonces, ¿por qué a ese niñato no le había hecho nada? Bufé molesto mientras la veía desaparecer en la puerta de la cocina.

Caminaba como si nada, y saludaba a la gente que se encontraba en el camino. La muy ingenua no se daba cuenta de la cantidad de pervertidos que la seguían con la mirada, mirando sus piernas. Miré el café, Tsubaki también estaba de mesera, atendía a una pareja de adultos con total tranquilidad. Me sorprendí viendo a Patty atendiendo a una familia que tenía dos niños de 8 a 6 años. La rubia sonreía, mientras estiraba sus brazos y empezaba a girar sobre sí misma, sacando unas risas de los pequeños. Liz estaba en la caja, pintándose las uñas con total tranquilidad, poniendo de nervios a Kid, quien luchaba por no salir a pintárselas "simétricamente".

-Es un lugar agradable- murmuró Black Star con una sonrisa.

-A mi no me gusta- exclamé con el ceño fruncido, y fulminando al tal Takagui de nuevo, quien por cierto, hablaba muy animadamente con dos chicas en su mesa.

-Soul se puso celoso- bromeó Black Star mientras se sonreía de costado.

-Tú estarías igual, mira como ese gordo mira a Tsubaki- le dije señalándole a uno de los clientes.

El tipo, "inocentemente" tiró su tenedor al suelo, mientras que Tsubaki se agachaba a recogerlo. El gordo, siguió todos los movimientos de Tsubaki con la mirada y un evidente sonrojo. Empezó a sangrar disimuladamente, mientras que Tsubaki le decía que le traería un nuevo tenedor para comer.

-Imbécil- siseó furioso el peliazul mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza, intentando controlar su furia.

-Pues a decir verdad, es algo molesto que las miren de esa forma- murmuró Kid observando las acciones del tipo con seriedad.

-¿Miren a quién de qué forma?- nos preguntó Maka apareciendo de la nada con unos helados muy apetitosos.

-A Tsubaki y a las demás, bueno, excepto a ti claro- exclamé haciendo que se enfadara, amaba hacerla enfadar, se veía tan bonita.

-Supongo que tengo suerte- exclamó dejándonos los helados delante nuestro.

-Suerte no- le dije mientras me metía una cucharada de helado en la boca- Falta de femininidad, seguro- murmuré haciendo que la tigresa de Maka se desatara, sin dudarlo, me incrustó uno de sus muy gruesos libros en la cabeza.

-Maka-chop- murmuró antes de girarse para irse a la cocina, esa era la única parte mala de molestarla.

Unos gritos de admiración resonaron en todo el lugar. Como 10 o 20 chicos aparecieron de la nada con corazones en los ojos, y alababan a Maka.

-MAKA-CHAN ES LA MEJOR!- cantaban mientras flechas atravesaban sus corazones, como si esto fuera uno de esos animes de comedia romántica.

-Valla, parece que Maka tiene sus admiradores- murmuró Black Star sorprendido, sin soltar su helado por nada del mundo.

Una sombra apareció a nuestro lado, haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos.

-Lo siento, espero que la disculpen- nos dijo una mujer de cabello marrón que estaba vistiendo casualmente.

-No hay problema pero… ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó Kid mientras ella se sonreía.

-Soy la dueña del local- nos dijo y nos quedamos de piedra.

Así que ella había contratado a las chicas, pues era muy bonita, podría ser tranquilamente una mesera. Aunque prefería que las otras chicas me atendieran, era más divertido molestarlas a ellas. Aunque dudo que me gustase molestar a Patty y a Tsubaki, a Liz puede ser… seguramente se enfada de nada.

-Oiga, ¿por qué contrató a Maka?- le pregunté haciendo que me mirara confusa- Entiendo lo de Patty, Liz y Tsubaki… ¿pero Maka?- volvía a preguntarle y ella se sonrió.

-Ustedes son sus amigos, deberían saberlo- nos dijo, Black y yo negamos rápidamente, pero Kid se sonrió, como si supiera la respuesta.

-Ni idea, además de plana, es temperamental- comentó Black Star y le di toda la razón.

-Pero es su amiga… ¿por qué es su amiga?- volvió a preguntarnos y esta vez fue Kid el que respondió.

-Porque es considerada, amable, inteligente y leal- murmuró Kid sin tener ninguna expresión en su cara en particular, lo único que le importaba, era comer simétricamente su helado.

-Bueno pero… su violencia oculta todo lo positivo de ella- murmuré haciendo que la mujer se riera, inconscientemente me toqué la cabeza, donde aún quedaba algún rastro del golpe de Maka- Además es una bestia inhumana, ahuyentará a los clientes ¿por qué entonces la conserva?- le pregunté y ella miró hacia donde estaban los demás clientes.

-Porque por alguna razón, aunque los trate mal a veces, los clientes siguen viniendo a verla- exclamó con una mirada de dulzura- ¿Sabes por qué?- me volvió a preguntar y negué con la cabeza, no entendía cómo un idiota puede, después de ser golpeado por una chica, seguir viniendo- Porque Maka… tiene una hermosa sonrisa- exclamó dejándome anonadado.

Acto seguido, se fue a la cocina. Miré a aquella chica una vez más, sus palabras me habían impactado, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Empecé a comer mi helado en silencio, después de eso, no volví a ver a Maka.

…

Estaba oscureciendo, con Black y Kid habíamos decidido quedarnos unos minutos para esperarlas. Era peligroso que volvieran a casa a estas horas. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos, no las seguimos molestando, ya tendríamos suficiente tiempo mañana. La puerta trasera se abrió, dejando salir a las chicas que estaban vestidas con sus ropas de todos los días.

-Buen trabajo chicas- se escuchó que decía la jefa desde dentro del café.

-Buenas noches!- gritaron todas al unísono mientras se giraban, quedando cara a cara con nosotras.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- nos preguntó una Liz cansada.

-Las esperamos para acompañarlas a casa- le respondió Kid sonriendo- Vamos chicas- Liz y Patty intercambiaron una mirada antes de sonreír y seguir a su técnico.

-Adiós chicos- se despidieron los tres, desapareciendo entre las calles.

-Bueno Tsubaki, tienes suerte de que un GRAN DIOS como YO te espere, así que vámonos!- le ordenó mientras ponía una de sus poses de Dios Supremo del Universo- Tengo hambre- comentó haciendo que Tsubaki se riera y nos despidiera con un leve saludo de mano.

Maka y yo nos quedamos en silencio, mirando desparecer a nuestros amigos. Pude sentir como el ambiente era diferente, no era tenso ni desagradable, pero empecé a sentir cómo los nervios se apoderaban de mí.

-¿Y bien?- me dijo Maka sacándome de mi trance.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- me preguntó confusa y expectante, pero sin ninguna alegría.

-No… ¿por qué lo haría?- metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y la miré fijamente, había algo diferente en ella, no sé cómo definirlo con exactitud.

-No lo sé… ¿para burlarte de mí?- me contestó pasando a mi lado como si nada.

-¿Y por qué me burlaría?- le pregunté nuevamente, tratando de contener la sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro.

-Porque trabajo de mesera con un traje de Maid- me dijo enfadada, acelerando un poco el paso.

La sujeté de la mano con delicadeza, haciendo que detuviera su paso y se girara a verme confundida. Me acerqué a su rostro y la miré nuevamente, se veía muy bonita ¿desde cuándo Maka me parece tan bonita?

-A sí…- suspiré mientras ella me miraba más sorprendida- Te veías linda- le dije haciendo que un leve rubor cubriera sus mejillas- para cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente ciego de no ver lo plana y fea que eres- bromeé haciendo que un libro se incrustara en mi cabeza de nuevo.

-Idiota- exclamó enfadada empezando a caminar lejos de donde estaba.

Cuando me recuperé, la alcancé y empecé a seguirla hasta casa. No me había dado cuenta de que se había dejado el pelo suelto y de que caminaba con unas sandalias que hacían ruido al caminar, como si fueran zapatos de taco. No es que me molestara ese sonidito, pero a medida que caminábamos, no solo llamaba mi atención, sino la de muchos idiotas que pasaban por al lado. Las miradas se fijaban en mi compañera, inspeccionándola de arriba para abajo.

-Qué preciosura- escuché en un momento, haciendo que un revoltijo incómodo en el estómago, me despertara un instinto asesino.

-No vallas así vestida por la calle lindura, dan ganas de violarte- miré a Maka, quien caminaba como si nada por la calle, ignorante de los comentarios en su honor.

Me enfadé cuando divisé a los "valientes" que osaban hablarle así a mi compañera, los fulminé con la mirada y me acerqué más a ella. Tenía que protegerla, y evitar que la mirasen de esa manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de romperle la cara a esos imbéciles? Las ganas de gritarle a ese idiota que estaba frente a mí, fueron calmadas por el solo hecho de que no quería que Maka se enterara.

Sin entender del todo mis acciones, tomé de la mano a Maka y me la llevé corriendo al departamento. No soportaba más, todos esos chicos mirándola como si fuera un trozo de carne, ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo tan bonito como para que la miraran de esa forma. ¿Por qué Maka causaba esas miradas en los chicos que pasaban? _"Porque Maka tenía una bonita sonrisa" _Era verdad, lamentablemente, era verdad. Pero Maka no estaba sonriendo, simplemente me estaba mirando a mí, con esa carita inocente que tiene ella.

Una sensación placentera invadió mi pecho ante la idea de que ella me miraba a mí, y no a ese grupo de idiotas. Me sentí débil por un momento, como si una pequeña descarga de electricidad recorriera mi columna vertebral. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, golpeando violentamente en mi pecho. En esos instantes me golpeé mentalmente por el hilo que estaban llevando mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño y miré la entrada del departamento.

¿Desde cuándo Maka tenía tanta popularidad con los hombres y despertaba este tipo de sensaciones?

_Asúmelo Soul… Eso es solo el comienzo…_


	3. Chapter 3

Soy malvada :P Na mentira, perdonen por a tardanza, tuve varios viajes estos días, y no pude escribir el capi. Lo terminé hoy, y lo revisé por arriba, por lo que seguramente tendrá algun error de tipeo. Lo trataré de corregir más adelante cuando tenga tiempo, pero desde ya pido disculpas. Además, quiero agradecerles a todos por dejarme un review! Llegamos a los 40 con solo dos capis! Y eso es genial! Espero que continuemos con este rítmo ^-^- En fin, los dejo con el capi. Las palabras en cursiva es lo que le dice la conciencia de Soul a... Soul. xD.

Nos leemos! Se cuidan!

* * *

"**Celos al rojo vivo"**

**-General Pov-**

Para todo el mundo, era un día común en el café Maid, aunque desde hacía un cierto tiempo, tres clientes habían pasado a la lista de clientes usuales. ¿Quiénes? Pues el trío de idiotas que miraba enfadado a distintos lugares del establecimientos. Sí, un peliazul que vigilaba sin ningún disimulo, a un gordo que miraba a su compañera desde hacía días, y que, según él, no era digno de ella. Por otro lado, estaba un pelinegro fulminando con la mirada a su plato y a su amigo alvino, que en un momento de tensión, descargó su furia contra el adorno del plato de Kid, haciendo que luciera completamente asimétrico. Y hablando del rey de Roma, estaba Soul, fulminando con la mirada a Takagui, con el que disputaba su ya conocido "duelo de miradas". Había una rivalidad entre ellos, empezada obviamente por Soul.

La atmósfera del café había cambiado radicalmente desde que días antes, una semana para ser precisos, los conocidos como el trío de idiotas, había aparecido en el café. Para la dueña del lugar, era simplemente romántico, que aquellos chicos guapos estuvieran allí, vigilando a sus amigas en secreto. Aunque también la estaba beneficiando, ya que dos o tres chicas, habían empezado a rumorear que los tres chicos más guapos del Shibusen, se merodeaban por ese café.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo más?- preguntó la amable voz de Tsubaki, distrayéndolos de sus peleas mentales.

A Black Star le brillaron los ojos, al fin Tsubaki había abandonado a ese gordo sucio, y había decidido seguir apreciando su genialidad como Dios. No pudo evitar dibujar una socarrona sonrisa en su rostro, y empezar a gritar que él era un Dios y que nadie podía ignorarlo, pero la verdad, era que se había sentido muy deprimido por que su compañera no le mirara a él solamente, y se fijara en otros chicos.

-¿Dónde está Maka?- le preguntó secamente el alvino a la pelinegra, sin apartar su vista de Takagui.

-Está en la cocina, hay un problema con una de las cocineras- murmuró duditativamente, mientras una gotita de sudor le caía por la nuca.

Soul la miró de reojo para comprobar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Últimamente se sentía raro, le incomodaba de una manera absurda que su compañera no le dijera dónde estaba. Quizás estaba un poco paranoico por las noticias sobre acosadores sexuales. Últimamente las noticias estaban atiborradas de testimonios de víctimas que eran acosadas en todo lugar, en su trabajo, en la calle y demás. Como un flash back, le regresó a la mente aquellos recuerdos en los que los chicos le gritaban groserías a Maka en la calle. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, aunque era en vano.

Kid por su parte, había decidido robarle, a Soul, su plato de comida, ya que el suyo estaba "asimétrico". Tomó una cuchara para probar aquel pedazo de torta de chocolate que le había robado a su amigo. Miró con desconfianza aquel pedazo de pastel. Se veía demasiado empalagoso, todo de color marrón del chocolate y blanco de la crema. Tomó una pequeña cucharada de aquel pastel y luego de degustarlo por unos segundos, abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba saboreando.

**-Soul Pov-**

Un alarido, proferido por Kid, fue la causa de que abandonara aquellos pensamientos que me atormentaban. Su rostro estaba ido, su postura perdía cualquier simetría y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Esperen… ¿Kid en una postura asimétrica? ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡No!, todavía no he hecho todo lo que he querido, no he podido romperle la cara a los desgraciados que miraron pervertidamente a Maka, no he matado y torturado a ese idiota de Takagui, no he saltado en paracaídas de la torre Eiffel, y no le he dicho, aunque sea una vez en mi vida, que creo que Maka es bonita.

-QUIERO VER AL CHEFF!- gritó Kid con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Tsubaki se espantara totalmente.

¿Ver al chef? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Esa era la causa de que el mundo se terminara? Bueno, dicen que las pequeñas cosas se vuelven cosas grandes ¿no?

-No lo creo Kid- se disculpó la pelinegra asustada- La chef es alguien… bastante delicada- se excusó educadamente, pero Kid no estaba en sus cabales, y de no ser porque Black Star estaba enfrente de Tsubaki, se le hubiera lanzado encima para obligarla a hacerlo.

Los gritos proferidos por Kid, fueron muchos y variados, haciendo que más de uno de los que estaba en el café, lo mirara alarmado. Su cara empezó a deformarse a medida que las diferentes emociones cruzaban su rostro. Las morisquetas eran tan graciosas, que muchos de los comensales pensaron que éramos parte de algún Show o algo por el estilo. Fruncí el ceño, ojalá fuera empleado de este lugar, así correría a uno o dos que me molesta verles las caras.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Maka saliendo de la cocina extrañada.

Su mirada se posó en Kid y suspiró profundamente. Miró a Tsubaki, en busca de alguna explicación, y por medio de gestos, Maka llegó a comprender la situación en la que estábamos envueltos.

-Bien…- dijo calmando a Kid por unos segundos, aunque no parecía estar muy contenta- Si quieres saber quién es nuestra chef, tendrás que esperar hasta que se vallan todos los clientes- le puso de condición y Kid se sentó tranquilito en su lugar, con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

¿Le he dicho que esto me parece uno de esos animes de comedia romántica? Pues ahora creo que se parece a una película de Disney, o ¿me van a decir que esta escena no es muy parecida a la de Ratatouille?

…

Momentos después, todos los clientes se habían ido, excepto nosotros, y el idiota de Takagui y Nick. Nick me caía bien, no era demasiado atractivo, y no era el tipo de chico que a Maka le gustaría. ¿Esperen, solo por eso me cae bien? Na, deben ser imaginaciones mías. Pero a Takagui lo odiaba con toda mi alma… ¿por qué? Porque es demasiado confianzudo con Maka… Muérete Takagui… ¡MUÉRETE!

-¿Por qué no te vas?- le pregunté al imbécil, conocido como "Takagui-kun", con un tono tajante, como siempre.

-¿Por qué no te vas tú?- me preguntó él de la misma forma, como lo odio, encima de pervertido… copión.

-Porque espero a Maka para irme a casa- le contesté con autosuficiencia, el hecho de que Maka se iba "conmigo" y no con otro, era algo que nadie iba a quitármelo.

-¡Qué casualidad!- murmuró con una falsa alegría- Yo también- me respondió y tuve que contenerme para no convertir mi brazo en guadaña y clavársela en el estómago, idiota, infeliz…

-Bien Kid- murmuró la voz de Maka, haciendo que la mirásemos.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta de la cocina, mirándonos. A su lado estaba Tsubaki, bien pegada a mi técnico, ocultando a la persona que estaba detrás de ellas. Con los dedos de la mano, ambas hicieron la cuenta regresiva desde tres. Al llegar a uno, se corrieron dejando ver a alguien que no creía jamás en mi vida, ver como cocinera…

Esa era… era… ¿¡ESA ERA CRONA!

**Maka Pov.**

Todos se habían quedado de piedra cuando les mostré que era Crona una de nuestras cocineras, la encargada de los postres, claro. Kid la examinaba de pies a cabeza, con una mirada seria y sin aparente emoción.

-¿Tú fuiste la que preparó la torta, Crona?- le preguntó en la mismo tono de seriedad, manteniéndose firme, y mirando a Crona con esos ojos ámbar que tiene él.

Como era obvio de suponer, Crona empezó a temblar como gelatina, balbuceando que no sabía cómo lidiar en confrontaciones con Shinigami-kun. Aún no entiendo por qué lo llama de esa manera, después de todo es su amigo.

-S-Sí- respondió en cuanto le di una palmada en la espalda, para subirle el ánimo.

Kid abrió los ojos como platos, y una atmósfera de flores lo rodeó. Cabe decir que a todos nos cayó una gotita al puro estilo anime.

-TE AMO CRONA! CÁSATE CONMIGO!- empezó a gritar desaforado, antes de lanzarse encima de Crona.

Crona empezó a correr hacia cualquier lado, con tal de escapar de Kid, mientras murmuraba algo así como "No se lidiar con confesiones amorosas". En pocos segundos, habían dejado todo el lugar desordenado y habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-Nosotras vamos a contener a Kid- gritó Liz tomando a Patty por el brazo, y arrastrándola a cualquier lado, con tal de no limpiar.

Suspiré mientras miraba a Tsubaki, justo hoy tenía que pasar esto. Y yo que tenía unos planes estupendos con Takagui… ¿por qué Kid me hace esto?

-Maka-chan, no te preocupes, yo limpio todo esto… tú ve yendo y diviértete-me dijo en un susurró y realmente se lo agradecí.

-Okey!- dije contenta, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, este iba a ser el mejor día de todo el mundo.

**Soul Pov.**

Con Black no nos podíamos creer el desorden que había hecho nuestro amigo Kid, él siempre ordenado Kid, había hecho un total desastre en el local. Las mesas estaban patas para arriba, las sillas dadas vuelta, los manteles tirados, algunas copas rotas… en fin, era un caos total.

-Okey!- el grito de Maka me hizo mirarla, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y mantenía un pequeño sonrojo de felicidad en las mejillas.

Se veía tan linda así. Se fue como un rayo hacia atrás y volvió segundos después con su ropa normal. Bueno, no tan normal, estaba bastante arreglada. Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño… ¿Desde cuándo se arreglaba Maka para ir a casa?

-Guau Maka, que linda estás- susurró Takagui haciendo que Maka se sonrojara levemente.

Bip…Bip…Bip…¡BIP! Maka, arreglada + Takagui, sonriente = esto me huele a cita. Fruncí más el entrecejo, molesto de lo que estaba pasando. Si Maka iba a salir con este idiota ¿por qué no me avisó antes para no venir? No, igual hubiera venido pero… ¿Qué es esta sensación que me hace querer matar a Takagui y llevarme a Maka a cualquier lugar lejos de este?

_Celos… Son celos Soul…_

No, imposible… bueno, tal vez no. Es como con Black Star, Maka siempre me presta atención a mí y a nadie más, excepto por los chicos… quizás es por eso que estoy celoso. Es normal enojarse porque alguien te quiete ese monopolio de tiempo con tu compañera que tenías ¿no? Bueno, solo tengo que fingir que no me importa, después de todo, Maka necesita con urgencia un novio. Sonreí para mis adentros… que buen chico que soy.

**General Pov.**

Maka y Takagui se fueron, junto con Nick, hacia el centro de Death City. Los tres iban muy sonrientes y muy contentos. Por otro lado, Soul y Black se habían quedado ayudando a Tsubaki a ordenar todo, y a cerrar el local. Y en todo ese rato, se lo vió a Soul con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Más tarde, los tres se separaron, Black y Tsubaki se fueron hacia su casa, mientras que el alvino emprendió el regreso al departamento. En su mente, todo lo que había era un plan para preguntarle a Maka cómo le había ido en su cita, y gastarla cuando se pusiera nerviosa. Sí, para Soul la vida era maravillosa en esos momentos, incluso iba silbando una pegajosa canción alegre. O acaso… ¿me equivoco?

**Soul Pov.**

Maravillosa, la vida es maravillosa ¿No? ¿¡Quién fue el imbécil que dijo semejante blasfemia! Quiero matarlo, destrozarlo y acogotarlo… ¡Por favor Dios! ¡Que ese imbécil sea Takagui! 4 horas, hace 4 horas que Maka se fue por última vez y no ha vuelto. ¿Dónde demonios se fue con ese imbécil? Digo, ya es hora de que el idiota la traiga a casa…

Matarlo, es lo único que surca mi mente. Matar a ese imbécil de Takagui. ¿Por qué? Pues es obvio, porque yo… emmm… porque yo… ¿lo odio? Si es verdad, me cae muy mal, pero solo porque se lleva demasiado bien con Maka. Alto Soul, no te hagas la cabeza por una simple coincidencia de hechos, Takagui y Maka "No están solos", ese tal Nick se fue con ellos.

_Pero puede que les haya dado privacidad, o se fuera por otro camino luego… Como con Black Star, Tsubaki y tú._

Es verdad… ES VERDAD! Tranquilo, calma, piensa. Maka no sería tan tonta como para dejar que un chico se aproveche de ella. Sus famosos Maka-chops contra mí, son suficiente experiencia de que ella se cuida sola. Y que más que nunca, no permitirá que le pongan las manos encima. Ella es suficientemente grande como para saber quién quiere aprovecharse y quién no.

_Salvo que ella quiera que se aprovechen de ella, está en la edad de las hormonas alborotadas, como tú…_

¡Cállate conciencia estúpida, no te metas en donde no te llaman! Es cierto que estamos en esta edad, pero Maka no se dejaría tan fácilmente con un desconocido como Takagui. Bueno, admito que es guapo y que la defendió, pero si se dejara tan fácilmente, se habría dejado conmigo. Digo, después de todo, yo le salvé la vida muchas veces, yo fui el que casi dio su vida por ella en la batalla con Crona, y soy yo quien la acompaña todos los días.

_Pero también eres el que la molesta siempre… ¿verdad?_

Claro, pero es que solamente lo hago porque pone caras graciosas, nada más. Ey… ¿desde cuándo estamos hablando de por qué no soy yo y sí es Takagui? Maldita conciencia… Es un simple ejemplo, nada más.

_Podrías haber usado a Kid o a Black Star como ejemplos…_

Ellos ya tienen a alguien a quién querer, en fin, no nos desviemos. La cosa es que ese ingrato, osa quitarme a mi técnico y me muero de hambre. Quiero comer algo, pero no hay nada. Maka, vuelve aquí al instante. Supongo que deben haber salido como amigos, nada más. Y aunque fuera una cita, seguramente sería algo aburrido como ir al cine a ver una película romántica. QUE A-BU-RRI-DO.

_Sí, pero se puede hacer que una película de esas sea entretenida… usando el viejo truco…_

No… No usaría el viejo truco ¿verdad? Digo, Maka no permitiría que Takagui le pasara el brazo por sobre los hombros, y que en un momento de descuido le plantara un beso. Ojalá lo hiciera, así Maka le partía la cara con un súper Maka-chop. Jajaja que divertido, me imagino la cara de Takagui, totalmente aplastada y con sangre en el suelo.

_Eso sería divertido, pero puede que Maka le corresponda el beso…_

Oh, no… Eso definitivamente sería malo. ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué estoy tan… celoso? Digo, soy un chico cool, siempre dije que a Maka le hacía falta echarse un novio para dejar de ser tan nerd. Entonces, por qué me afecta tanto que "salga" con uno de sus amigos… ni siquiera es una cita. Maka ha salido miles de veces conmigo al cine y a todos lados, no veo razón para preocuparme, ¿qué diferencia, además de que soy mucho más cool que él, hay?

_Un simple y mortal razón para ti Soul, él le gusta y tu no…_

_Él está con ella, seguramente abrazándola, y tú aquí solito…_

_A él le gusta ella, a ella le gusta él, y tú te mueres de envidia encerrado en este departamento…_

No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué sé que mi conciencia tiene razón? ¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que haga Maka de su vida? ¿Por qué quiero saber qué hace y piensa cuando está lejos de mí?

_Porque te enamoraste de tu técnico y ni siquiera lo notaste…_

Es verdad, yo amo a Maka… ¿Por qué ahora me doy cuenta?

_Porque, simplemente, eres un estúpido…_

**Maka Pov.**

-¿Realmente crees que esto me queda bien?- le pregunté a Takagui mientras le mostraba aquella prenda de tela que tenía puesta.

-T-Te queda muy bien Maka… estoy seguro que causarás sensación-me dijo él con una sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Si Soul llega a enterarse de esto, se reirá de por vida de mí. Maldita sea la hora en la que hice la apuesta con él. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora.

-Bien, me lo llevo- le dije a la cajera- Gracias Takagui, por ayudarme- murmuré una vez pagué todo y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-De nada Maka-chan- me respondió sonriente- Es muy divertido pasar el tiempo contigo… la próxima vez vallamos al cine ¿sí?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

Takagui mi tomó de la mano y me señaló el departamento. Estaba al final de la calle, y podía ver que las luces de la habitación de Soul y la de la sala estaban apagadas. ¿Acaso habría salido?

-La próxima vez, diremos que fue una cita ¿sí?- me preguntó sonriente.

-Claro, pero… ¿no se enojará tu novia?- le pregunté y él se quedó pensando.

-Pues sí, a menos que le explique que es para que conquistes al chico que te gusta- murmuró haciendo que me sonrojase- La vez pasada, dijo que hacían linda pareja- exclamó provocando que mi cara se volviera completamente roja.

Sin darme cuenta, llegamos a la puerta del departamento. Allí nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, antes de ponernos a reír bajito.

-Que duermas bien, Maka-chan- susurró con cara pícara- y gracias por ayudarme a comprar el regalo para mi novia- me dijo y se fue, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Abracé el paquete que tenía entre mis manos, si Soul llegaba a verlo se reiría todo el día de mis ocurrencias. Suspiré antes de encaminarme hacia el departamento. Seguramente Soul ya habría comido sin mí, y se habría pasado el tiempo frente al televisor. Abrí lentamente la puerta del departamento que compartíamos.

Sí, definitivamente, Soul _se la debe haber pasado de maravilla._


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui reportandome desde la playa... como dije, pude robar internet, así que por eso les traigo este capi, pero no se ilusionen demaciado, ya que cuesta mucho conectarse y hay dias en los que no alcanza el ancho de banda para enviarlo :S es una lástima, pero en cuanto pueda traeré las continuaciones y demás! Desde ya muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me ponen muy fliz y termino antes los capis! Espero les guste este! Nos leemos!

* * *

"**Tiempo de… ¡Cosplay!"**

**Maka Pov.**

Entré al departamento en silencio, seguramente Soul estaría dormido o mirando la tele. Sin embargo, no estaba haciendo nada de lo que se suponía estaba haciendo, sino que estaba en el sillón, revolviéndose frenéticamente el pelo y lanzando quejidos al aire. Lo miré de costado, estaba perdido en su cabeza, como si tuviera una discusión acalorada, en la que estaba perdiendo. Lentamente me senté a su lado, pero él no se dio cuenta. Estiré mi brazo y le toqué la frente, que estaba empapada en sudor. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su respiración se agitó por unos segundos. Lentamente volteó a verme, y yo le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Conflictos con el diablillo otra vez?- le pregunté y él suspiró cansado mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Ojalá- exclamó antes de mirarme de reojo- Conflictos con mi conciencia- aclaró haciéndome reír.

-¿Qué pasa, te arrepentiste de dejar plantada a una chica?- le pregunté burlona, aunque no me gustaban del todo mis palabras.

-No, cosas de hombres que las mujeres no deben saber- me respondió sacándome la lengua.

Lo miré cariñosamente, tratando de convencerlo de que me contara, pero él no se dejó. Miró la bolsa que había en mi regazo y alzó una ceja a modo de confusión.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- me preguntó y yo envolví protectoramente mi bolsa, mientras un sonrojo invadía mi cara.

-Algo para mañana- murmuré bajito, aunque Soul alcanzó a escucharme.

-¿Para mañana?- me preguntó confundido y yo me avergoncé más todavía.

-Mañana es el día de Cosplay- le informé haciendo que me mirara sorprendido- Prométeme que no te reirás de cómo me queda el disfraz ¿sí?- le pregunté dulcemente mientras lo miraba desde detrás de la bolsa.

-¿Lo elegiste tú?- me preguntó y yo asentí- Entonces no creo que me ría- exclamó sonriéndome de manera extraña- supongo que será algo nerd- dicho esto le di un Maka chop en la cabeza y lo miré mal.

-Solo prométeme que te atendrás a molestarme… tengo que llevar el papel de mi disfraz y dudo que lo logre si andas molestando por allí- le dije enfadada y él empezó a carcajearse.

-Está bien- me contestó mientras se levantaba y se estiraba-Buenas noches Maka- me susurró yéndose a su cuarto.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- le pregunté y él se giró para mirarme.

-No- me respondió y se metió a su cuarto, es tan misterioso…

**Soul Pov.**

A la mañana siguiente, Maka se fue antes de que me levantara, y además de dejarme mi desayuno, me dejó una pequeña nota. Me dediqué a comer, sin prestarle mucha atención a la nota. Dudaba que Maka fuera a tardar mucho más, a estas horas de la mañana ¿a dónde se supone que iría?

…

Maldita sea mi desinterés por la lectura. En aquella nota, que no me había dignado a leer, Maka me decía que estaría afuera todo el día, puesto que en el café era un día especial. Y me pedía que por favor no fuera, ¿por qué? No me interesaba, pero iba a ir, pasara lo que pasase. Que el imbécil de Takagui acaparara toda la atención de Maka, eso sí que no iba a permitirlo.

Estaba a unos metros del café, esperando pacientemente a mis dos amigos. Black no se iba a resistir a ir, él también estaba vigilando a su compañera. Demasiado problemático sería que se creyeran la gran cosa, por tener unos chicos atrás. Por eso, para ahorrar problemas, les íbamos a sacar a "esos pretendientes", si se los puede llamar así.

-Aquí está el GRAN DIOS de Black Star- gritó mi hiperactivo amigo al llegar.

-¿Y Kid?- le pregunté notando la falta del chico fanático de la simetría.

-Dijo que no le interesaba ir al café, y que se quedaría en casa acomodando todo- murmuró aburrido y yo suspiré junto con él.

-Bueno, vallamos… algo no me huele del todo bien- exclamé antes de que empezáramos a caminar hacia el Maid Café.

Llegamos al poco tiempo al Maid Café, sin detenerme demasiado, abrí la puerta lentamente. Como siempre, una misteriosa luz me cegó momentáneamente. Pero esta vez no me encontré con las chicas, sino con la jefa vestida normalmente.

-Bienvenidos, tomen por favor una tarjeta, sin mirar- exclamó mientras nos señalaba una urna llena de papeles de colores.

Confundido, tomé una tarjeta de color violeta, y Black una de color azul. La jefa nos indicó que podíamos sentarnos en una de las mesas del fondo. No había muchos clientes hombres, la mayoría eran mujeres, por lo que no tuve que preocuparme demasiado por fulminar con la mirada a los idiotas de siempre.

-Parece que hoy descansaré- susurré inconscientemente, pero la jefa se empezó a reír.

-Dudo mucho que encuentres algo de paz hoy, en especial por sacar la tarjeta violeta- exclamó antes de sonreírse.

-¿A qué se refiere?- le pregunté y entonces sentí como unos finos brazos pasaban alrededor de mi cuello.

Miré las manos de la persona que me abrazaba, tenían guantes violetas con las uñas pintadas de negras. La chica apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, haciendo que su dulce olor se impregnara en mi nariz. Su dulce aliento me hizo cosquillas, y me sobresalté levemente.

-Nyaaa~- murmuró dulcemente la muchacha, soltándome.

Mi corazón latía a mil, por lo que volteé, lentamente, a verla. Botas altas de color violeta oscuro, una minifalda tableada del mismo color, haciendo lucir sus muy lindas piernas. De la falda salía, desde atrás, una cola gatuna. Llevaba un top escotado, que apenas cubría sus pequeños, pero tentadores, atributos, y su cabello ceniza caía en cascada por sus hombros, siendo adornado por una diadema que tenía pegadas orejas de gato.

Casi sufro un desangre nasal al ver en ese atuendo a una muy sonrojada Maka. Mi mirada jade estaba brillosa de la vergüenza, y su cuerpo estaba medio encogido de lo cohibida que estaba. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y la otra la escondió tras su espalda. Bajó levemente su cabeza, sin apartar la vista desde donde yo estaba y arqueó la espalda sutilmente.

-Nyaaa~- exclamó y una catarata de sangre salió por mi nariz, ocasionando que quisiera taparla con mis manos, pero era tan grande que tuve que correr al baño a despejarme.

Mierda, y más mierda. ¿Desde cuándo Maka era tan endemoniadamente sexy? Y de gata, por dios, ¡encima tenía que disfrazarse de gata! Esto era un paraíso para alguien tan pervertido como yo. *sonido de disco rayado* ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Quiero ver a Maka en ese traje, pero no quiero que otros la miren de esa manera! Rayos, se veía tan linda y adorable… oh, no, de solo pensar en cómo se veía estoy sangrando de nuevo.

¿¡Por qué dios! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!

**Maka Pov.**

Ya hacían 20 minutos desde que Soul salió corriendo al baño al verme así como estoy. Digo, ¿tan horrible me queda este traje? Al principio pensé que se burlaría, o que me miraría como si fuera una cosa rara, pero en cambio, se tapó la boca intentando contener las arcadas. Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan mal. Soul me gusta desde hace tiempo, sé que no le gusto, pero eso no quiere decir que se tenga que poner así.

-Para mí te ves linda- me dijo la jefa sonriéndome pícaramente- Y seguro que Soul piensa lo mismo- exclamó mirando la puerta del baño.

-Sí claro- exclamé mientras me sentaba en la mesa, en frente de Black Star- Por eso salió corriendo al baño- le dije enfadada.

-A todo esto…- intervino Black Star pensativo- ¿Por qué estás vestida así?- me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Es obvio- le respondí- Hoy es un día especial, en el que todas las meseras del café se disfrazan con un disfraz diferente, según su disfraz, atienden al cliente que sacó su tarjeta de color- le expliqué antes de sonrojarme- Soul sacó la violeta, y la violeta soy yo- exclamé y bajé la mirada apenada, realmente no me sentía del todo cómoda con este traje.

-Ya veo- exclamó pensativo- ¿y quién me atiende a un GRAN DIOS como YO?- preguntó mientras señalaba que había sacado una tarjeta azul, no pude evitar sonreírme y señalarse hacia atrás.

-Buenos días amo- lo saludó Tsubaki gentilmente.

Ella estaba disfrazada de bruja, con un sombrero azul y un vestido con corsé del mismo color. La falda del vestido era lisa y corta, haciendo que creara algunas ondas al moverse. Y sus piernas eran adornadas desde arriba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unas medias de red negras. Algunas cintas negras adornaban el sombrero, el vestido y las muñecas de Tsubaki. Y en sus pies calzaba unas pequeñas zapatillas también negras.

-A hola Tsubaki- exclamó Black Star mirando su tarjeta- ¿Tú tienes que atenderme?- preguntó con una sonrisa y Tsubaki asintió un poco ruborizada.

Era normal, la comprendía bastante, el hecho de presentártele al chico que te gusta, vestida de esta forma, te daba algo de pena. Black Star sonrió como idiota, y luego se desplomó contra el piso. Las tres, Tsubaki, la jefa y yo, nos levantamos de un salto a ver qué le había pasado. Y descubrimos, que el chico estrella no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz. De verdad que era un pervertido sin remedio, pero eso quería decir, que no veía a Tsubaki como una chica más. Ojalá yo pudiera causar una reacción así en mi arma.

**General Pov.**

-Este café es genial ¿verdad?- preguntó un chico que entraba al baño de hombres.

-Sí, tienen meseras muy lindas, y se respira un ambiente grato- exclamó antes de tropezar con algo- Oye qué es esto- exclamó mientras le empezaba a picar la mejilla al joven alvino con el que había tropezado.

-Debe ser de esos pervertidos que se desangran por ver dos piernas lindas- murmuró el otro sin darle importancia.

-Tienes razón… hablando de piernas- dijo mientras se levantaba y seguía a su amigo- ¿viste las dos bellezas que atendieron a ese chico de cabellos azules?- le preguntó sonriente.

-Sí, la gatita y la bruja… eran lindas, aunque yo prefiero la otra- murmuró despreocupadamente.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja.

**Maka Pov.**

-BUNNY! BUNNY! BUNNY!- gritaban eufóricos los chicos mientras rodeaban a Patty que estaba disfrazada de conejita Playboy.

Lo que era la inocencia de hoy en día, los chicos simplemente pensaban que era una chica disfrazada de conejita, no que era un disfraz, semi depravado. En realidad todas estábamos así, vestidas mitad ternura, mitad pervertidismo total, pero así era la vida. Quizás la más sexy de todas nosotras fuera Liz, se adecuaba a su papel realmente bien. Y cómo no, si era una vampiresa increíblemente seductora.

La vampiresa seductora y difícil de conquistar, la conejita amigable e infantil, la brujita amable y divertida, y una gata mimosa y cariñosa. Esos habían sido los papeles que debíamos interpretar, aunque a decir verdad, se me estaba haciendo difícil controlar mi lado violento. Aunque la jefa me había dicho: "Las gatas saben sacar sus garras", supongo que con eso se refería a que podía comportarme algo arisca si quería, pero… no estaba muy conforme del todo.

De la nada, la puerta del baño de hombres se abrió dejando salir a un Soul pensativo. Sus rubíes se fijaron en mi duditativos, y entonces empezó a acercarse hacia donde estábamos, levantando y bajando la mirada, mientras se agarraba la cara con una mano. Lo miré, y sentí como se me partía el corazón. Soul estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no hacerme sentir mal, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Nee Soul, dentro de un rato termina mi turno, luego si quieres vamos a tomar algo, si… yo invito- era lo mínimo que podía hacer para disculparme.

Soul me miró seriamente, aunque estaba un poco confundido. Le sonreí para que no se preocupara de nada y me fui a la cocina a buscar unas órdenes antes de irme. Debía terminar rápido e irme a compensar a Soul, solo espero que no esté muy enojado.

**Soul Pov.**

Media hora más tarde, Maka se había cambiado y estábamos caminando hacia una heladería cerca de casa. La mire de reojo cada tanto, tenía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, y parecía estar dispuesta a pagar por los helados. Definitivamente, algo estaba mal con el mundo. Digo, primero me pone en frente a una sexy Maka vestida de gata, y luego "ella" me invita a mí a tomar helados. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Maka…- la llamé y ella se giró levemente para mirarme de costado.

-Dime…- exclamó sonriente, aunque con un leve rubor en su cara.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- le pregunté incapaz de entender el por qué Maka me estaba invitando a mí, siempre que lo hacía era porque se sentía culpable, pero esta vez no tenía razón para hacerlo ¿verdad?

-¿Lo de la invitación?- me preguntó y yo asentí, ella apartó la mirada avergonzada mientras suspiraba- es para disculparme por lo de hoy- exclamó haciendo que la mirara incrédulo.

-¿Ah?- le dije y ella me miró enfadada.

-No finjas con que no te molestó que te abrazara de esa forma- hay no… ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que me puse nervioso? No, sino ella hubiera dicho otra cosa- Tranquilo, te entiendo, no es lindo que una chica como yo te abrace de esa forma- exclamó dolida.

-Alto- le dije y frené en el acto- ¿crees que me molesta una estupidez como esa?- exclamé tratando de restarle importancia a ese abrazo, aunque la verdad es que me gustó mucho- Pues estás equivocada- le comenté siguiendo caminando.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas tan enojado?- me preguntó y traté de recordar si había mostrado mi enojo.

Oh… ella tomó que cuando fui a contener mi derrame nasal, era que estaba enojado. Será estúpida, no entiendo cómo es la mejor de la clase.

-Por la misma razón por la cual… me enfado todos los días que voy al café- le respondí y ella me miró interrogante.

-¿Cuál?- me preguntó realmente confundida.

Suspiré, pensado bien en lo que iba a decirle. Si le decía algo malo, se pondría triste, y si le decía la verdad me delataría. Quizás una simple verdad a medias la contentara.

-Odio, repito, odio…- murmuré mirándola a los ojos, y sin darme cuenta, me perdí en ese jade infinito de su mirada.

**Maka Pov.**

-¿Entonces por qué estabas tan enojado?- le pregunté, recordando el momento en el que salió corriendo hacia el baño, y como me miró cuando salió de él.

-Por la misma razón por la cual… me enfado todos los días que voy al café- dijo y yo no entendí nada, si tanto le molestaba ir al café, ¿por qué demonios iba? Nadie lo estaba obligando.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunté, Soul era un tipo retorcido, y rara vez se le podía leer la mente, o tan solo poder imaginarte qué demonios estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Él suspiró, debatiéndose las palabras que usaría para explicarme lo que fuera que me fuera a explicar. Apartó la mirada por unos instantes, reuniendo el valor para decirme la verdad. Rara vez me confiaba sus pensamientos, y no era que me molestara en particular, era un compañero interesante de esa manera, y me encantaba su forma de ser. Pero, había veces, que me desesperaba no saber qué le pasaba o en qué pensaba.

-Odio, repito, odio…- murmuró mirándome a los ojos, esos rubís carmín, brillantes y misteriosos, como unas joyas embrutas que ocultan su verdadero esplendor a los ojos de los inexpertos ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Ni que fuera… no sé. Me siento una tonta- Odio que…- las palabras de Soul me trajeron a la realidad, aunque su mirada estaba perdida y su boca balbuceaba cosas- odio que esos pervertidos te miren de esa manera- exclamó suavemente, en un susurró, creando una tensión de película romántica.

Lo miré sin creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Soul se enfadaba todos los días, porque estaba celoso? No, debía ser mi imaginación. De la nada, las palabras de Takagui resonaron en mi cabeza.

"_Debes admitir que tu amigo no la tiene fácil, ¿cómo se llama? El alvino de ojos rojos"_

"_Ah, sí, Soul… Me cae bien, aunque yo parezco desagradarle"_

"_Tranquila, lo entiendo, él es una persona bastante posesiva por lo que veo… y estoy seguro que le repugna totalmente que tú trabajes en un lugar como el café Maid"_

"_Lo sé Maka… pero no me refiero a que no le guste el lugar, sino que… está celoso, celoso de que no sea el único al que le prestas atención…"_

Sería posible que lo que me haya dicho Takagui fuera verdad.

-Soul…- lo llamé suavemente y él me miró intrigado.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó de igual forma.

-¿Puede ser que… estés celoso?- le pregunté antes de que su cara se contrajera en una mueca de terror.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y apartó la vista hacia otro lado. Me sonreí internamente, quizás… quizás Takagui no estaba tan equivocado, y había acertando en eso. Había una leve oportunidad de que yo, le gustase a Soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que nada, pido disculpas por el retraso, he tenido muchas ocupaciones, y no me han dado los tiempos de escribir esta conti. Así como tardaré en subir la de "808, Luky number". Este capi es bastante... raro, ya que pasan muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Espero que se entienda. Pero es importante para lo que pasará luego. No creo que queden muchos capis para que termine, así que me esforzaré en hacerlo mejor y mejor cada vez. Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el cap anterior.

De verdad, muchas gracias a: **LuNaShinRa, Candy-san, Airi Shiroi, MakaEvans95, , Amante deL paay, Naomi Hatsune, Nekita Lore-chan, Kiriha-chan, Yuuko Shiroi, Liz Wland hc, catsuna, Mary Eruka Evans, vale-alice, Marichan, oOHiiromiOo, kaoru240, Miyoko-chibi, beautifly92, mumi evans elric, Fumiis Braginski, tutsz, diana-chan y a kuchiki rukia ichi.**

Ahora ya les dejo con el capi! Nos leemos pronto, eso espero!

* * *

"**Problemas en el paraíso"**

**General Pov.**

Llevaban media hora en completo silencio, ambos solo se habían dirigido una o dos palabras al tener que pagar su helado, pero nada más. Soul estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, asustado de lo que Maka había descubierto. Por su parte, Maka estaba en un debate mental que estaba muy parejo. El lado de "le gusto a Soul" se enfrentaba a su lado "Soul solo es un amigo", en la batalla más feroz y destructiva de toda la historia de las luchas mentales. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios, haciendo que Soul se dignara a mirarla.

-¿Quieres que volvamos?- preguntó el alvino haciendo que la chica de ojos jade se sobresaltara, y sin entenderlo bien todo, se sonrojara.

-N-No- tartamudeó haciendo que su compañero se fijara en algo concreto, estaba nerviosa.

Podía notarlo, veía una leve capa de sudor en las manos de la chica, el temblor de su voz, y por sobre todo el sonrojo presente en su cara. Nunca, en las otras veces que había salido con ella de esta forma, se había comportado así. Y eso que había habido situaciones más incomodas que esta. Ahora era su turno de vengarse.

-Maka…- la llamó haciendo que la susodicha lo mirase tímidamente- ¿Te gusto?- los colores rojos subieron a la cara asustada de la peliceniza, dándole a Soul la certeza de que estaba en lo correcto.

Se sonrió casi discretamente, y pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo así por ahora. Darle un beso en un momento así, no sería nada cool, y lo más probable es que no le correspondiera, más por los nervios que por otra cosa. Conocía bastante la personalidad de su técnico, pero por sobre todo, estaba informado de esos asuntos en particular. No por nada, él era buscado por muchas mujeres a su corta edad. Sintió un extraño y agradable malestar en el estómago, esas cosquillas que solo aparecían cuando veía a Maka sonrojada. Suspiró, antes de dejar de lado todo lo que cruzaba por su mente. Debía lucir calmado y relajado, así lograría convencer a su compañera de que estaba desinteresado del tema, y luego le daría una linda sorpresa. No pudo evitar sonreír más ante ese pensamiento.

**Maka Pov.**

Habíamos salido de la heladería hacía cosa de 10 minutos, todo el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, y al parecer a Soul no le molestaba. Hoy había hecho un descubrimiento sumamente importante, le gustaba a Soul, o por lo menos todo lo indicaba así, y estaba segura que él se había dado cuenta de que yo le gustaba a él, entonces… ¿qué demonios está haciendo? Digo, va caminando a mi lado por la calle, eso es obvio, pero ¿por qué no me dice nada? ¿por qué no simplemente me mira? No, nada de eso, ni por asomo. Creo que estoy comenzando a sentirme una idiota total.

-Oye Maka…- me dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- ¿Te molesta si voy a comprar un CD aquí a la vuelta?- me preguntó mirándome fijamente, aunque sin dobles intenciones.

-No… ¿te molesta si me quedo mirando esa vidriera?- exclamé señalando la primera vidriera que vi.

-No, para nada- murmuró encogiéndose los hombros- ¡Nos vemos! ¡Enseguida regreso!- gritó una vez se hubo alejado un poco.

Repito ¿qué demonios fue eso? Digo, en un momento así, con lo que acababa de pasar ¿no debería haber ocurrido otra cosa? Quizás, él tendría que haber pedido que lo acompañara, o tal vez, que yo tuviera que haber pedido que se quedara conmigo, pero no. Tuve que hacerle esa pregunta para comprobar mi hipótesis. Anda Maka, te has ganado el premio a la estupidez extrema, digno orgullo eres de tu madre! Genial, ahora saltaba mi lado irónico.

Miré nuevamente el lugar por el que se había ido Soul y una puntada atravesó mi corazón. Desvié la mirada al suelo, y apreté mis puños con fuerza. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de elevar mi vista, sentí como una mano me tapaba la boca con un trapo, y me apresaba entre sus brazos. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a perder el conocimiento.

**Soul Pov.**

Me detuve en la esquina, desapareciendo de la vista de Maka. Necesitaba un respiro, un momento para liberarme de todos los nervios que me invadían. Al principio, pensé que sería algo sencillo, digo, era volver a casa en silencio, nada más. Pero no, ella tenía que tener una boca tan bonita, y tenía que suspirar todo el camino. ¡Malditas hormonas! Muéranse, púdranse y desaparezcan de mi cuerpo. Un extraño ruido me llamó la atención, por lo que salí de mi escondite, y miré a Maka, quien estaba mirando una vidriera. Un tipo apareció por detrás y le tapó la boca con un trapo. Sentí mis nervios sacudirme violentamente, querían raptarla.

Corrí con toda mi fuerza, y llegué justo cuando su frágil cuerpo se desplomaba en los brazos de ese imbécil. Sentí que mi mundo dejaba de existir, y solo quería matar. Transformé mi brazo en guadaña, y el tipo al verme, salió corriendo. Cobarde, era un estúpido y asqueroso cobarde. Si el desgraciado no hubiera empujado a Maka, quien estaba inconsciente, lo hubiera matado sin dudarlo. Volví mi brazo a la normalidad, y atrapé a Maka antes de que se golpeara con algo. La sostuve en brazos, examinando que estuviera bien, y gracias a dios no tenía ninguna herida.

Suspiré mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, Maka era fuerte, pero seguía siendo una mujer. Un sentimiento de intranquilidad me invadió, en el Maid Café, ellas pueden defenderse entre sí, pero seguro que más de uno se va a propasar. No podía estar tranquilo así, quería protegerla, y evitar que la lastimaran. Era demasiado bonita como para trabajar en un lugar así, pero… ¿qué podría hacer?

**Maka Pov.**

Desperté en mi cuarto, lo último que recordaba era estar mirando la vidriera de una tienda, y luego, pues… nada, todo era muy borroso. Miré detenidamente mi cuarto, como si lo estuviera conociendo por primera vez. Me levanté lentamente, alguien me había traído a la cama y me había tapado con las sábanas, pero no me había desvestido. Sentí el frío del suelo en mis pies, estaba descalza. Moví mi cabeza hacia un costado y me troné las vertebras. Suspiré cansada, antes de que mi estómago empezara a rugir.

Lentamente, fui a la cocina. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero suponía que debía ser tarde, puesto que estaba de noche. Me preparé algo de comer, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero aún así, una olla se me cayó e hizo mucho ruido. Miré desconfiada la puerta de la habitación de Soul, estaba entreabierta. Suavemente, me deslicé por el pasillo, y entré en la habitación de Soul, solo para encontrarme con que no estaba. Miré detenidamente el reloj de su cuarto, eran las 3 de la mañana. ¿Dónde estaría a estas horas?

Miré por la ventana entreabierta, y dejé escapar un suspiro que fue tragado por la oscura noche. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al recordar lo que había pasado hacía unas horas, y unas ganas enormes de besar a Soul me invadieron. Sentí, que mi mundo se apagaba, y lentamente me fui quedando dormida en el sillón de la sala.

_~A la mañana siguiente~_

¿Cómo demonios había sucedido esto? Bien, lo admito, sé cómo pasó pero aún no lo entiendo. Según lo que había conseguido averiguar, ayer por la tarde, un tipo trató de secuestrarme y Soul me rescató. Inevitablemente, mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo ante tal pensamiento, sacudí mi cabeza dos o tres veces con la intención de despejarme y continuar con mi razonamiento mental.

Luego de que Soul me dejara en el departamento, se fue al café a informarle a la jefa de lo que había pasado. Ya que ese tipo había escapado y Soul temía que su próximo objetivo fuera el Maid Café. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, incluso lo encontraba razonable pero… ¿por qué tenían que haber llegado a tal extremo?

**Soul Pov.**

¿Cómo demonios había sucedido esto? Seguramente esas eran las palabras que cruzaban por la mente de Maka. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, analizándome a mí y a mis dos amigos. Valla sorpresa que le dimos, cuando esta mañana entró al café. Lo más probable es que para ella, fuera un día común, hasta que nos vió a nosotros.

Lo que había pasado había sido simple. Cuando dejé a Maka en el departamento, un millón de pensamientos asaltaron mi mente, y no me quedé tranquilo hasta que vine al café y le advertí a la jefa. Para mi sorpresa, la jefa me dio toda la razón y nos llamó aparte a mí, a Black y a Kid.

Una vez entramos a su despacho, nos contó que andaba buscando guardaespaldas, o un personal de seguridad, para que cuidara a las Maids mientras trabajaban, pero que todo era demasiado caro. Por conclusiones lógicas, nos propuso que trabajásemos en el café de meseros, y que además de ayudar a las chicas, las cuidáramos.

Aunque tentadora, el sueldo que nos ofrecía no era nada del otro mundo, y yo quería disfrutar de mis vacaciones en paz. Los tres nos negamos, hasta que ella pronunció esas dos frases: _"Kid, piénsalo, podrás acomodar todo para que sea completamente simétrico" _con esta frase el hijo de Shinigami cayó en sus trampas. _"Además, podrán echar a todos los clientes que se propasen con las meseras" _Okey, Black y yo nos apuntamos.

Así que habíamos terminado así, como meseros del Maid café. Las chicas apenas podían creerse lo que estaban viendo, o sea, a nosotros vestidos de etiqueta. La mirada jade de Maka se posó en mi rostro, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. No pude evitar sonreírme burlonamente, amaba verla así.

-¿Te parezco increíblemente guapo vestido de mesero?- le pregunté a Maka, y en cuanto captó mi pregunta se puso roja.

-Idiota- murmuró antes de girarse, e irse a la cocina enfadada.

-Bien, entonces hoy comienzan trabajando aquí- nos comentó la jefa mientras cambiaba el cartelito de abierto a cerrado.

Miré a Tsubaki y a Crona, quienes compartían miradas confusas, como si no entendieran bien del todo de qué iba todo esto. Me estiré un poco y sonreí más torcidamente que nunca, hoy… definitivamente sería un día en el paraíso.

**Maka Pov.**

Definitivamente… voy a matar a mi jefa. En estos momentos me encontraba en la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Con una vena hinchada en la sien, y siendo sujetada por Tsubaki para no ir a matar a mi compañero Soul. Si antes pensé que podría llegar a gustarle, estaba más que muy equivocada. Puesto que el infeliz, se la pasaba de lo lindo hablando con las clientas mujeres, y ellas estaban enamoradísimas del "mesero de ojos rojos". Taradas.

-Ya Maka-chan, Soul está dando su máximo esfuerzo- trataba de consolarme la pelinegra, pero mi mente no hacía caso, ni a lógicas ni a razones.

-Más parece que está coqueteando con cualquier culo y tetas que se le cruce por delante- siseé furiosa.

-Ya, ya- trató de calmarme, aunque no sirvió de mucho, y terminó por darse por vencida.

-Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer Maka-chan- me dijo Liz sonriendo perversamente- VEN-GAN-ZA- juro que en toda mi vida, no escuché palabra más bonita que esa.

**Soul Pov.**

-Anda, ¡dinos algo lindo!- gritó una de las chicas que estaba atendiendo.

-Sí, cualquier cosa- comentó la otra mientras yo suspiraba.

Esto de ser mesero no era muy lindo que digamos, pero al fin y al cabo, tenía sus recompensas. Miré a una de las chicas, y pensé en el rostro de Maka, instintivamente, las palabras fluyeron solas.

-My beauty laidy, ¿what dessert do you like?- le pregunté en inglés y ambas se derritieron, aunque dudo que entendieran algo de lo que dije.

Unos saltarines pasos resonaron detrás mío. Miré de reojo a Maka, quien acompañaba amablemente a Takagui a una mesa. La sangre empezó a hervirme, odiaba que estuviera cerca de ese sujeto, odiaba que estuviera cerca de cualquier sujeto, pero Takagui me molestaba más que nadie en el mundo.

-¿Qué desea ordenar mi amo?- murmuró ella suavemente, con esa voz que te hace querer violarla completamente, y recalcando esas dos últimas palabras "mi amo".

-Una Maka-chan completa- exclamó al tiempo que Maka se sonrojaba notablemente-o puede ser un batido especial- aclaró sonriente, mientras Maka le devolvía la sonrisa y se iba contenta, tarareando una pegajosa melodía.

Malditos sentimientos molestos… ¿quién fue el genio que inventó los celos? No sé, pero estaban comenzando a fastidiarme bastante. Tan ensimismado estaba viendo como mi compañera era "coqueteada" por Takagui que olvidé atender a mis clientas, las cuales estaban impacientándose un poco.

-Ejem… dinos tu nombre- me dijo una con tono condescendiente, la miré de reojo.

-Soul- murmuré cortante antes de regresar mi vista a la "feliz pareja".

Me asqueaba de todas las maneras posibles, digo, él y ella no tenían nada en común. Y él no había hecho nada para que se llevaran tan bien ¿verdad? Digo, yo fui el que casi dio su vida por ella, y el que la daría a la menos señal de peligro. Yo la salvé del casi secuestro, ya que nunca permitiría que se la llevaran de mi lado, y eso incluía al descerebrado de Takagui. Yo era el que siempre estaba a su lado y la vigilaba, que ella no se diera cuenta de cuán importante era para mí y de lo cursi que me volvía a su lado, no era mi problema, sino el de ella.

-¿Nos puedes traer tres porciones de un pastel "_Love, Love_"?- me preguntó la otra chica, aunque no le presté atención.

En esos momentos, Maka estaba cobrándole a Takagui, y parecía haber un problema con el cambio. Takagui tenía un billete muy grande, y como comenzaba el día, Maka no tenía el vuelto necesario.

-Lo siento mucho, Maka-chan…- dijo Takagui revisando su mochila a ver si encontraba el dinero para pagar lo que fuera que hubiese pedido.

-No te preocupes, mañana me lo pagas ¿si?- le dijo dulcemente la peliceniza, haciendo que todo mi ser se estremeciera de furia.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó con los ojos abiertos- ¡Muchas gracias Maka-chan!- dijo el imbécil saltando y abrazando con fuerza a Maka.

No medí mis movimientos, simplemente me acerqué a ellos y cogí de la mano a Maka. Con mi otra mano libre, le di un empujoncito a Takagui, que realmente no sé si fue un empujoncito a qué, porque cayó al suelo sentado. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Takagui, envolví con mis brazos la cintura de Maka, apegándola a mi pecho, evitando que viera mi mirada de furia.

-Solicitamos que no toque a nuestras Maid señor- exclamé arrogante, haciendo que Takagui me mirara molesto.

Hecho esto, solté a Maka, y la tomé del brazo, llevándola conmigo hasta el depósito del fondo, donde nunca había nadie. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, ya parecía un completo violador, pero mis hormonas me impedían detenerme. Arrinconé a Maka contra la pared, dejando que nuestros ojos pelearan sin palabras, acercándome lentamente hacia su rostro, deteniéndome… a centímetros de sus labios.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué te pasa?- fueron las tres preguntas que soltaron los labios de Maka.

-No quiero que tengas tanta confianza con los clientes…- susurré ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, me dolía la frente, recién ahora me percataba de que había tenido todo el día el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- volvió a preguntarme un poco nerviosa.

-Nada- exclamé dejándome caer al suelo.

La vista se me nublaba, sentía el cuerpo pesado, y una extraña sensación en la espalda. No entendía qué me pasaba, simplemente sentía que algo no andaba bien conmigo.

-¿Soul?- me llamó suavemente, tocándome la frente- ¡Soul!- gritó antes de que todo se volviera negro, y que lentamente fuera cayendo al suelo.

**Maka Pov.**

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté un poco incómoda, había reaccionado demasiado mal, ¿estaría celoso en verdad?

-No quiero que tengas tanta confianza con los clientes…-susurró ocultando la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-le pregunté de nuevo, aunque mi voz temblaba, Soul estaba demasiado raro.

-Nada-dijo antes de caerse al suelo.

-¿Soul?- le llamé suavemente, con miedo-¡Soul!- grité antes de que se desplomara en el suelo, estaba desmayado.

-¡Ayuda!- grité ya que quedé atrapada por su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Tsubaki y a la jefa, preocupadas.

-Soul se desmayó- grité asustada, el que le haya pasado algo a Soul no era bueno, hacía tan solo unos segundos estaba perfectamente bien.

-Tranquila, quizás es por cansancio- intentó calmarme la jefa- No ha dormido casi nada, desde ayer- exclamó recordándome que anoche Soul estuvo despierto mucho tiempo.

Suspiré preocupada, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Soul. Esto le pasaba por mi culpa, porque se había preocupado demasiado por mí. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, me ponía muy triste en verdad.

-Te ayudaré a llevarlo al departamento- me dijo Takagui apareciendo de la nada.

-Gracias- susurré mientras me levantaba.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que me has ayudado- exclamó cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Soul en la espalda- aunque él me odie- susurró divertido.

-No te odia- le dije enfadada, Soul no era esa clase de personas.

-Claro que sí, aunque es por el puro hecho de que me llevo demasiado bien contigo- dijo subiéndolo en la parte de atrás de su auto.

-¿Tú lo crees?- le pregunté subiéndome al auto, y colocando la cabeza de Soul en mi regazo.

-Sí, estoy seguro, que si supiera lo que haces cuando no te ve… ambos nos llevaríamos muy bien- comentó sonriente mientras encendía el coche.

-¿Qué cosa?- le cuestioné, incapaz de comprender a qué se refería.

-A lo que heces en este momento- me señaló de reojo.

Mis manos estaban jugando con su cabello y mi corazón latía alegre. Fue un instante lo que me llevó decidirme. Cuando llegáramos al departamento, iba a cuidar de Soul hasta que mejorara, y le diría todo lo que siento, aún cuando no fuera correspondida.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno quiero avisar que este es el último capi, luego habrá un epílogo pero será muy corto. Jajaja... Muchas gracias a todos por comentar este fic! Pero como dije antes iba a ser corto, de apenas 6 capitulos. El final no me convence mucho, pero espero que les guste! Nos leemos!

Gracias a: **Mary Eruka Evans, mumi evans elric, yuki-chan, Nekita Lore-chan, catsuna, Liz Wland hc, AkoTsukiiyomi'Love, Candy-san, Jacqui Waki** (el horario del local es más o menos de 8:00 a.m a 8:00 p.m aunque los turnos de las chicas no siempre son iguales xD)**, Yuuko Shiroi, nymph-fire, crazychick1313, Kuchiki rukia ichi, yami hai, kaoru240, choko-tan, Itzia-Hime y Miyoko-chibi.**

Además quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leen en silencio, y los que comentaron antes ^V^

Bien entonces... ¿quieren epílogo? Dejanlo escrito en su riview pliss! Jajaja nos leemos! Chauchis!

* * *

"**Maid Café"**

**Soul Pov.**

Los rayos del sol matutino, hicieron que me despertara perezosamente. Ayer me había desmayado mientras estaba confrontando a Maka, rayos eso no era nada cool. Bostecé antes de intentar levantarme, aunque cuando me senté, me percaté de algo.

Maka estaba dormida, reclinada en una silla cercana a mi cama. Su rostro se veía feliz y cansado. Suspiré mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba, y con suma lentitud le corrí un mechón de pelo de la cara. Ella, perezosamente, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los míos.

-Buenos días Soul- me saludó con una voz suavecita, que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Buenos días Maka- le contesté mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad para observarla con detalle.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó y yo la miré confuso, ¿a qué se refería?- Ayer te desmayaste ¿estás mejor?- volvió a preguntarme con ojos preocupados, haciendo que me sonrojara levemente.

-Sí, me siento muy bien- le contesté sonriente.

-Bien, me iré a trabajar entonces, cuídate ¿sí?- me preguntó y se fue lentamente de mi cuarto, tentándome a que la detuviera.

Suspiré y me acosté en la cama, quería ir para que no le pasara nada, pero a decir verdad, me sentía muy cansado. Decidí confiarla a Black y a Kid unas horas, cuando me despertara iría y tal vez almorzaría allí. Pensado esto, cerré mis párpados y me dormí lentamente.

* * *

**Maka Pov.**

Eran las 11 de la mañana, pero no dejaba de pensar en si Soul estaría bien en casa. Lucía muy cansado, aunque yo también lo estaba. Anoche no había dormido nada, en cuanto empezaba a conciliar el sueño, mi mente me despertaba para revisar si Soul se encontraba a salvo. Además, mi mente ideaba mil y una forma para confesármele a Soul sin que me rechazara. El café estaba lleno de chicas hoy, aunque se debía más que nada a que Black andaba sin camisa. Tsubaki estaba bastante molesta por este hecho, pero debía comprenderlo, era un idiota.

Kid por su parte, se había pasado el día en la cocina, revisando que todo estuviera perfectamente simétrico, y además acosaba a la pobre Crona con la simetría de sus postres. No entendía qué andaba mal con la mente de Kid, desde hacía unos días no dejaba de pedirle matrimonio a Crona cada vez que probaba sus bocadillos, pero esta se desmayaba enseguida. Debido a esto, la jefa y Tsubaki se trasladaron de forma permanente a la cocina, una para cocinar, y la otra para vigilar.

Liz y Patty se habían tomado el día libre, por lo que solo estábamos Black y yo para atender a la gente. La puerta de entrada se abrió, mientras Soul entraba al local. ¿¡Soul aquí! Valla, se lo veía con mejor cara, y de seguro que venía a almorzar. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y sentí la vergüenza apoderarse de mi ser, Black me salvó la vida yendo a atenderlo.

-Viejo, volviste- comentó Black mientras yo tomaba la orden de un cliente cercano.

-Sí, tengo hambre- comentó Soul apartando su mirada de donde estaba yo.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ¿desde cuándo me ponía tan nerviosa de solo verlo? Suspiré y me dediqué a atender al cliente, era uno de los habituales, aunque generalmente pedía a Liz. Le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas mientras fingía escúchalo. Su mente estaba maquinando a mil por hora en su arma, y en como miraba despreocupadamente a Black Star, aunque en el fondo, parecía algo molesto.

* * *

**Soul Pov.**

Estaba irritado, ¿cómo Black se podía estar luciendo de esta forma delante de la gente? Lo que más me molestaba, era que cuando entré, Maka no despegaba la mirada del torso desnudo de Black. Trataba de ignorar el hecho de que la chica que me gusta, miraba a mi mejor amigo. Genial Soul, celoso de tu mejor amigo. Suspiré enfadado, antes de ponerle atención a Black que me hablaba.

-Valla Soul… tienes compañía- bromeó Black haciendo que mirara al otro lado del local.

3 o 4 chicas bastante bonitas me miraban y me hacían ojitos, a mí y a mi amigo. Sus sonrisas eran cautivantes, esas chicas conseguirían al chico que quieren de esa forma, pero no a mí, y tampoco a Black. Mi amigo, solo tenía ojos para sí mismo, y para Tsubaki. A mí en cambio, no me atraía una buena mirada o una importante delantera, prefería una dulce mirada llena de curiosidad, como la de Maka. Y hablando de ella, estaba pasando justo delante de mí, agachándose para recoger un tenedor, dándome un panorama completo de sus piernas.

Bueno, ¿a quién engaño? Me encantan las sexys piernas de mi técnico. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, y pude notar que se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones. Me sonreí burlonamente, antes de que un precioso sonrojo cubriera su blanca piel. Enseguida se fue hacia la cocina, ocultando su sonrojo con sus manos. Rayos, me daban ganas de saltar y besarla.

-Soul-sama… ¿hoy está como cliente?- la vocecita de una de las chicas que m miraba me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Emm… sí- le respondí antes de que una sonrisa perversa se formara en su rostro.

-Entonces podemos sentarnos con usted- dijo antes de traer sillas para todas y sentarse en la mesa.

Las cuatro suspiraron al mismo tiempo y me empezaron a mirar embobadas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, de esto no iba a salir nada bueno.

* * *

**General Pov.**

-¿Maka-chan? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó la jefa mientras la chica intentaba calmar su corazón.

-N-No- murmuró Maka dejándose caer de sentón al suelo, y tocando sus mejillas ardientes.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

-S-Soul… me vió en una posición… bueno… tú sabes…- empezó a decir entrecortadamente, haciendo que las dos la miraran pícaramente.

-Tranquila, ve antes de que te lo roben- le dijo la jefa sonriente, haciendo que Maka la mirara confundida.

-¿¡Me lo roben!- preguntó alterada justo cuando Black entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

-Sí, hay como 4 chicas acosando a mi viejo- exclamó antes de recibir un golpazo en la cabeza de parte de Kid.

-¡Asimétrico! ¡Ponte una remera!- le gritó empezando una disputa que todos prefirieron ignorar.

Maka se levantó rápidamente, al tiempo que Tsubaki le pasaba una bandeja con la orden de las chicas. Maka suspiró y salió a la sala del Maid Café, donde todos parecían estar pasándosela muy bien. Reparó en que las chicas a las cuales les llevaba los batidos, no estaban en su lugar. Giró su vista hasta la mesa de Soul, donde era acosado por las chicas que allí estaban. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, y acercarse peligrosamente al grupo.

-¿Soul-sama tiene novia?- le preguntó una mientras se sonreía coquetamente.

-Seguro que sí, debe ser algún tipo de modelo ¿verdad?- le preguntó otra.

-No, no tengo novia- les contestó Soul sin perder su actitud cool- tener novia es una pérdida de tiempo- comentó seriamente haciendo que las chicas se derritieran.

-Sus batidos- exclamó una Maka furiosa, dejando los batidos delante de cada una de las chicas.

-Gracias- exclamaron ellas desinteresadamente, sin aparatar su mirada de Soul.

-¿Y mi pedido?- le preguntó Soul burlonamente, quería hacerla enfadar más de lo que estaba.

-Lo siento, pero tendrá que esperar unos minutos más- le dijo Maka con una mirada acecina en la cara.

-Moo que mala que eres Maka-chan- le dijo Soul en ese tono infantil que le crispaba los nervios a Maka.

-Así soy yo- le contestó la peliceniza, mientras retiraba los menús de la mesa.

-Valla, yo pensaba que ustedes eran novios- murmuró una de las chicas.

-No, Soul-sama no saldría con una plana como ella- susurró otra.

-Además tienen muy mal carácter- agregó otra muy bajito, aunque lo suficiente como para que Maka las escuchara a todas.

Soul miró enfadado a todas las chicas, como si ellas fueran mejor que ella, pensó. Miró a Maka de reojo, que estaba dándole la espalda a las chicas y se iba caminando hacia la cocina con un aura acecina. "Nunca debieron llamarla plana" se dijo a sí mismo el avino, intentando pensar en algo para sacarse de encima a ese molesto cuarteto de chicas. Las miró a cada una, antes de que la puerta de la cocina se volviera a abrir. Esta vez, apareció Maka, con la misma aura asesina de siempre, pero con su ropa informal. Soul la miró interrogante, al mismo tiempo que las otras chicas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No podrás conquistar a Soul- le dijo una de ellas en tono altanero.

-Quizás tengas razón- le respondió Maka a medida que se acercaba a ellas- pero no creo que tú seas capaz de hacer esto en tu vida-susurró Maka antes de inclinarse hacia el rostro de Soul y apretar los labios de su arma suavemente.

Soul jamás había estado tan impresionado en su vida. Ni la sorpresa de la primera vez que vió a Blair, ni la que sintió cuando Crona estuvo a punto de atravesar a Maka con su espada, ni siquiera la que sintió cuando vió a Maka disfrazada de Maid. Ninguna de las sorpresas que había sentido antes, se comparaba con la de ahora. Jamás se imaginó que el primer beso con Maka, ¡Se lo diera ella! En su mente, habían pasado miles de planes para conseguir besarla sin que se enfadara, pero ahora era ella la que lo besaba a él.

Para cuando reaccionó, Maka ya estaba saliendo del local. Ni se preocupó de pagar la cuenta, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente se paró, y corrió tras su técnico. La vio caminando a paso tranquilo cerca del callejón… ¿es que acaso no tendría que haber salido corriendo avergonzada? Soul se sonrió a sí mismo, antes de empujar a la muchacha al callejón, donde la aprisionó entre su torso y la pared.

-¿S-Soul?- preguntó la oji jade un poco incómoda, mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada para ver a su arma.

-¿Creíste que podías besarme e irte así nomás?- le preguntó burlón, mientras acercaba sus rostros- Eres cruel Maka-chan- dijo en un tono seductor- Me dejaste con las ganas- murmuró haciendo que los colores rojos subiera al rostro de la chica.

-¿D-dejarte co-con las ga-ganas?- murmuró tartamudeando, antes de que Soul la besara con pasión.

Maka sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento de cuando besó a Soul, un ligero pero interesante cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, y un intenso calor en sus mejillas. Soul empezó a exigirle un poco más con el beso, quería sacarse esa sensación molesta de no haber correspondido el primer beso. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo si la chica lo había tomado desprevenido? No era la primera vez que le robaban un beso, pero era la primera vez que la chica que le gustaba le robaba un beso que hacía tiempo estaba queriendo darle. El alvino llevó sus manos a la cintura de su técnico, al tiempo que sentía como las descargas eléctricas que le dejaban las manos de Maka, llegaban a su cuello.

El beso se intensificó, justo cuando Maka abrió un poco su boca para suspirar. Momento que Soul aprovechó para meter su lengua en la cavidad de la chica. Inconscientemente, Soul se sonrió, Maka era más dulce de lo que parecía. Ambos se sentían en el cielo, incapaz de separarse. Un ruido les llamó la atención, haciendo que se separaran y vieran a un Black Star sonrojado hasta los pies, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta hasta abajo del todo.

-¿Qué te pasa Black, nunca vista a alguien besarse?- le preguntó Soul en un tono burlón.

-Tú…viejo… tú estás…- empezó a balbucear el chico ninja mientras el sonrojo en su cara aumentaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender a su amigo ninja.

-Soul…- lo llamó dulcemente Maka haciendo que se girara a verla, aunque esta tenía una meca molesta dibujada en su cara- ¿podrías dejar de tocar mi seno derecho?- le preguntó haciendo que el alvino vijara su vista allí.

¿Cómo había llegado su mano allí? No lo comprendía, no lo alcanzaba a entender. Sin darse cuenta, apretó un poco más el seno por debajo de la tela de la remera de Maka. Haciendo que esta reprimiera un gritito. Sin embargo, la mano de la chica, tomó un libro de quién sabe dónde y lo estampó en la cabeza de Soul. Acto seguido, la peliceniza se acomodó la remera y fue junto a Black.

-Aquí no hay nada que ver- le susurró amenazante al ninja.

-S-sí- tartamudeó Black antes de ser arrastrado por Maka hacia el café Maid.

Los ojos de Black no podían despegarse del cuerpo de su amigo Soul. _"Pobre Soul, murió tan joven"_ pensó para sí mismo el peliazul _"Bueno, al menos disfrutó sus últimos momentos manoseando a Maka"_ concluyó recordando las imágenes que acababa de presenciar _"Tuviste una buena vida Soul" _terminó el peliazul antes de perderse en sus pensamientos sobre él mismo.

* * *

**Soul Pov.**

Había pasado una semana desde que me había besado con Maka, y esta me había roto la cabeza. En estos momentos estábamos en el Maid café, aunque hoy era nuestro día libre, y lo estábamos aprovechando al máximo. Una vez desperté, fui a hablar con Maka y además de disculparnos mutuamente, yo por tocarle una de sus "bubis", las cuales no son tan pequeñas como parece, y ella por golpearme tan fuerte. La cosa es que formalizamos nuestra relación y ahora somos novios. Oh que bien que suena esa palabra. Pero ahora no estoy de humor para andar pensando en esas cosas.

-Que no voy a hacerlo- le dije cortante, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Soul…- me dijo amenazante, pero prefería una lluvia de Maka-chops que hacer precisamente "eso".

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme- le contesté sin apartar mi mirada de esa sonrisa burlona, oh como odiaba esa sonrisita autosuficiente.

-Vamos Soul… no es tan difícil… me harías muy feliz si lo hicieras- rayos, buen plan Maka, atacas por el lado emotivo, porque sabes que me controlas con la palma de tu mano, pero no, esto precisamente no.

-No- dije secamente antes que esa sonrisita burlona se transformara en una risa.

-Soul, ¡por favor! ¡Por mí!- me suplicó Maka con ojos llorosos, demonios, me estaba haciendo pensármelo…

Cálmate Evans, es solo una mujer… no te puede dominar de esta manera.

_Tú lo has dicho, es una mujer…. TÚ MUJER._

Demonios ahora saltaba mi estúpida conciencia de nuevo.

**¿Quieres que intervenga yo Soul?**

Lo que me faltaba, ni se te ocurra aparecerte diablillo insoportable, aunque la verdad es que necesitaría ser dominado por la locura para hacer lo que Maka me pide.

**El gran Soul Evans, el Death Scythe que venció a la bruja Arachne no es capaz de satisfacer un capricho de su novia… patético muchacho… ni la locura te ayudará en esto.**

-Soul…- me suplicó Maka y entonces me digné a mirarla.

-Maka, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pídeme que te baje la luna y te la bajo, pídeme que mate a todos en el mundo y lo hago, pídeme que venda mi alma al diablo, y gustoso lo haré- le dije seriamente- pero no puedo hacer esto… no es nada cool- le contesté haciendo que ella se riera por lo bajo.

-Soul… eres muy tierno cuando quieres- me dijo sonriente antes de ponerse seria- pero de verdad ¿tanto te cuesta hacer las paces con Takagui-kun?- me preguntó y no pude evitar girarme a mirarlo.

Estaba sentado frente a mí, en una de las mesas privadas del Maid Café. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, y nos miraba atentamente, como si la situación le divirtiera. Me enferma este chico.

-Tranquila Maka-chan, que es divertido ver a Soul molesto- le contestó ese infeliz de la manera más tranquila de todas.

-Moo… Soul… Si no fuera por Takagui no me hubiera animado a decirte que te amo- me dijo y la miré de reojo- La razón por la que siempre estaba conmigo era porque me ayudaba a conquistarte- dijo haciendo que mirara a Takagui de reojo.

Definitivamente eso le sumaba unos cuantos puntos a favor, pero aún estaba en números rojos.

-Aún así- le dije a Maka mientras me cruzaba de brazos- Sigue sin caerme bien- le contesté mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Nadie te pide que se convierta en tu mejor amigo- me dijo Maka mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y me abrazaba por detrás- Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad- me suplicó y decidí darme por vencido.

-Bien, solo porque tú me lo pides- murmuré extendiendo mi mano hacia la de Takagui- Soul Evans, NOVIO de Maka Albarn, Death Scythe y arma de Maka… un gusto- lo último lo dije casi escupiendo las palabras… ¿por qué mi novia me obligaba a decir todo esto?

-Takagui Kuroi, novio de Sol, chico común y corriente- su presentación me sacó una sonrisa, quizás Maka tenía un poco de razón, y ambos nos lleváramos bien- un gusto- terminó sujetando mi mano y estrechándola con fuerza.

Aún no sabía qué me deparaba el futuro, al comienzo de las vacaciones, supuse que iba a ser el verano más aburrido y sin sentido de mi vida. Pero la vida me trajo un montón de sorpresas, un Café Maid, mi compañera como mesera, celos, risas, llantos, casi secuestros, un empleo temporal, una hermosa novia, y un enemigo que se estaba volviendo mi amigo. Para que el verano finalizara, aún quedaban muchos días, y seguramente muchas sorpresas más me esperaban. Sujeté con fuerza la mano de Maka, y le robé un pequeño beso en los labios. Definitivamente, este era el mejor verano de mi vida.

* * *

**Maka Pov.**

Cuando el verano comenzó, pensé que iba a ser el peor de mi vida. Perdí una apuesta que me costó muchísimo, pero que me trajo muchas cosas buenas para compensarlo. Un trabajo donde sonreír era lo más natural, unos nuevos amigos que se preocupaban por mí, disfraces, risas y al novio más pervertido del mundo. El Maid Café solo abre los veranos, y aquí se juntan los recuerdos que muchas personas decidieron depositar aquí. Yo dejo los recuerdos de este verano que aún no termina, y que terminará dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Al principio, me asustaba el saber lo que los demás pensaran de mí por trabajar aquí, pero si das tu mejor esfuerzo y siempre sigues adelante, no se diferencia demasiado de algún otro trabajo.

Solo espero que los días que me queden sean así de felices para todos. Tal vez, el verano que viene, también trabajaré en este café. Sí, no importa lo que los demás digan. Le debo mucho a este lugar, porque sinceramente si no hubiera sido por la gente de aquí, por mi trabajo, y por las cosas que me sucedieron, jamás me le hubiera declarado a Soul. Pero sobre todo, mi primer beso con Soul fue aquí, por lo que siempre llevaré en mi corazón a este Maid Café.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, primero que nada, lamento la tardanza. Segundo quiero decirles que es bastante cortito. Y después, que quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron la historia, a los que comentaron y a los que se quedaron en silencio. pero sobre todo, a los que me dejaron un review en el capi anterior y me ayudaron a escribir este:

Gracias a: **Nekita Lore-chan, Liz Wland hc, valeziiTha, Candy-san, yuki-chan, Anzu Evans, beautifly92, Mary Eruka Evans, noh-chan, nymph-fire, Yami Hai, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Itzia-hime, kaoru240, LuNaShinRa, Kiriha-chan, Sakura no Soul, Naomi Shimizu, mumi evans elric, catsuna, HaruhiiUchiha y a Ayana-Satoh.**

Sin más, el último capitulo!

* * *

"**Epílogo"**

**-Soul Pov-**

¿Desde cuándo el tiempo pasa tan rápido? Lo odio, simplemente odio al maldito tiempo. Suspiré por enésima vez en el día, mientras trataba de poner mi mejor sonrisa. Hoy era el último día que el café permanecía abierto, y por consiguiente, mañana empezaban las clases. Miré a mis clientas que se sonreían a sí mismas, y hablaban sobre el poco tiempo que faltaba por empezar las clases. Como si necesitara ayuda para deprimirme más.

-Okey, volveré enseguida- le dije lo más caballeroso que pude y me fui a la cocina a buscar su orden.

Miré el puto reloj del lugar, en unos minutos estaríamos cerrando el café. Al entrar a la cocina, miré como mis amigos estaban casi en las mismas condiciones que yo, totalmente deprimidos.

Crona decoraba y decoraba los pastelitos lentamente, casi sin ganas de nada. Kid estaba apoyado sobre una de las mesadas de mármol, y empujaba una pelotita de metal de un lado al otro. La jefa estaba lavando los platos, y Tsubaki los secaba con lentitud. Suspiré mientras tomaba unos batidos que había dejado Kid ya preparados, y los puse sobre la bandeja. Volví a salir al café y miré a mis otros compañeros. Liz estaba tecleando casi sin ganas en la caja registradora el pago de un cliente, Patty corría alrededor de las mesas con los chicos tras de sí, y mi hermosa novia atendía a sus clientes con una sonrisa fingida.

La gente se veía tensa, a diferencia de los días anteriores. No se respiraba la atmósfera de tranquilidad de siempre. Necesitábamos algo, algo que nos subiera el ánimo y así poder despedir a los clientes con una sonrisa. Suspiré, y miré hacia adelante… … … ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer?

En aquel momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a Black Star con un enorme pastel en las manos. Seguramente era el que le había encargado a Kid para comérselo en su tiempo libre. Iba caminando pesadamente, puesto que el pastel pesaba bastante. Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Patty que iba saltando de un lado a otro con los chicos detrás, saltó inconscientemente golpeando el tan preciado pastel de Black Star. El mencionado, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de cara sobre este.

No solo quedó sumergido de cabeza en el pastel, sino que también hasta medio cuerpo. Patty lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que todos los que estábamos ahí. De la nada, las carcajadas empezaron a sonar más estridentes que nunca, haciendo que más de uno se dejara caer al suelo para reírse. Black Star salió lentamente del pastel, y luego de fulminar con la mirada a Patty, y de llorar la pérdida de su pastel, tomó un pedazo de pastel y se lo enterró en la cabeza a Patty. No falta decir que se armó una guerra de comida entre ambos dos.

Si alguno de los clientes no hubiera estado riéndose en ese momento, seguramente se hubiera armado una guerra de comida monumental. Pero la verdad era que todos estábamos que no podíamos respirar y se nos caían las lágrimas de la risa. La jefa y los que estaban en la cocina, salieron asustados al sentir tanto alboroto, y luego de un rato de observar el panorama, cayeron también presas de la risa. Cuando pude dejar de reírme, me di cuenta de que el ambiente había cambiado y que ahora era como de costumbre… un ambiente ameno. Suspiré al tiempo que Maka me tomaba de la mano y me sonreía.

-¡Vamos todos a fuera a sacarnos una foto de recuerdo!- gritó la jefa mientras invitaba a todos los clientes.

Éramos una multitud, y tras rezongar con Kid que no nos dejaba en paz porque "no estábamos simétricos", y con Patty que no sabía cómo poner el temporizador, sacamos la foto. Apenas se veía el letrero del Maid Café, puesto que todos tapábamos la fachada. Black y Patty salieron llenos de crema del pastel. Kid estaba de la mano con Crona, mientras que Tsubaki abrazaba a Black por la espalda. Maka y yo estábamos juntos, mirándonos de reojo. Y la jefa y Liz estaban mirándonos a todos con pena. Takagui estaba a mi otro lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja junto a Nick.

Creo que después de sacarnos esa foto, la imprimimos por la computadora y todos la firmamos. Si no mal recuerdo, la jefa la colgó en una de las paredes del local, y allí nos espera para traernos los recuerdos del mejor verano de nuestras vidas. Maka y yo no volvimos a trabajar en el Maid Café, los chicos tampoco. Sin embargo, cada vez que vamos, la gente nos saluda con una sonrisa y nos invitan a comer gratis. Es increíble como uno puede influir en la vida de las personas, y como las personas influyen en tu vida. En estos momentos, tengo esa foto en mis manos, y no puedo dejar de sonreír ante los recuerdos.

-Soul, apúrate o llegarás tarde- me gritó Maka desde lejos.

-Ya voy- grité antes de sonreírme.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y como para que no. Luego de 3 años de noviazgo, se me ocurría la brillante idea de presentarla a mi familia. La miré de reojo, estaba más bonita que nunca, con el pelo bien ordenadito, y un vestido que tapaba lo necesario para no calificarse de atrevido.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- me preguntó ella un poco enfadada.

-Recordaba el pasado- le contesté con una gran sonrisa- ¿nos vamos?- le pregunté y ella asintió, antes de aferrarse a mi brazo.

-¿Crees que les caeré bien?- me consultó duditativa.

-No…- le dije haciendo que se tensara- Les fascinarás…- acoté provocando que se sonrojara débilmente.

-idiota- murmuró bajito mientras emprendíamos el camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Maka giraba y giraba graciosamente, como una pequeña niña pequeña, pese a haber cumplido los 19 años hace poco. Miré su carita de inocencia, y aunque en el fondo bien sabía que ella no era para nada inocente, sonreí como idiota. Es que me encantaba la idea, porque ello no lo sabía pero yo sí. A cada paso sentía ese nervioso peso que me acompañaba. Porque me pesaba horrores, y las ganas de esperar el momento adecuado, cada vez se me hacían más traicioneras.

Palmeé con una de mis manos mi bolsillo derecho, donde dentro de una cajita de terciopelo, descansaban dos anillos de oro puro. Sí, pensaba pedirle a Maka que se casara conmigo, no necesitaba una fecha, podría esperar el tiempo que ella quisiera, pero tenía que preguntárselo. ¿Y qué mejor momento que frente a mis padres? Que desde hace tiempo me molestan con que quieren que me comprometa. Solo espero, que la respuesta de mi hermosa mesera Maid sea esa…

_Sí, acepto._


End file.
